Twisted Roads
by SharpShooter43
Summary: Iley Potter-Witwicky knew she was strange with the whole 'parents-sending-her-to-the-Dursleys-and-abandoning-her-thing' but when her adoptive brother Sam brings home an alien car and sends her and her best friends, Mikaela and Danielle on a great adventure , she realizes it's about to get a whole lot stranger. Optimus/fem!Harry. Potter!Dumbledore!Some Weasleys!Order!Bashing
1. Chapter 1

Twisted Lanes

Summary: Iley Potter-Witwicky knew she was strange with the whole 'parents-sending-her-to-the-Dursleys-and-abandoning-her-thing' but when her adoptive brother Sam brings home an alien car and sends her and her best friends, Mikaela and Danielle on a great adventure , she realizes it's about to get a whole lot stranger.

* * *

Fem!Squib!Harry. Optimus/fem!Harry. Ron!Ginny!Molly!Dumbledore!Potters!Snape!Wizarding World!bashing. Protective!Possessive!Optimus. Ironhide/OC. Mikaela/Sam.

* * *

Lily Potter is played by Jane Aldridge

James Potter is played by Aaron Johnson

Iley Potter-Witwicky is played by Lily Collins

Danielle Banes is played by Selena Gomez

* * *

_"Mummy, what are you doing?" Little Iley Lily Potter stared up at her mother with a pouted lip. She looked like Lily did when she was just a five year old with different coloring. Small and pale with jet black hair that was straight instead of her brother, Alex's own hair and with the brightest green eyes, she was adorable. _

_At least to the muggle world. _

_Lily Potter had dark green eyes like her son and bright red hair that flowed down her back in curls. The woman glanced over at her daughter and pursed her lips. "We're doing a ceremony, sweetheart, to help your brother." Her voice was cold until it reached 'your brother', a slim smile reaching the woman's lips. _

_"Is Al hurted?" Iley looked really worried now. "Does we need to go to Ms. Doc'er Lady?" Lily shook her head. _

_"Just hold still, sweetie, and drink this." She held out a grey potion in a bottle and Iley gave a strong nod, seriousness taking over her small features. _

_"Yes mummy." She said, taking the bottle and chugging it down before grimacing up at her stiff mother. "It tastes not good mummy and it hurted me. Mummy, I HURTED!" Iley began to writhe around as Grandpa Albus screamed, Now!_

_They shot purple lights at Iley and it would shock people for years to come. Blue, white, red and purple lights come out of Iley who screamed for her mummy and daddy in pain and slowly entered Alex who giggled at the tickling sensation. Iley stopped writhing and curled into a ball. _

_"Iley?" Alex whimpered staring at his sister. _

_"Alex feel better?" Alex nodded happily at his older twin sister's weak question. "Good." She screamed when Lily got near. "NO! HATE MUMMY! LEAVE ILEY 'LONE! HATE!" _

_"Wake up, darling." Lily whispered softly, eyes slowly drifting to brown and hair turning shorter and a brownish red color. "Wake up right now!"_

Iley jerked up, eyes wide and nearly hit her adoptive mother who was staring at her worriedly. Behind her, her brother, Sam, was also worried as was her adoptive father, Ron.

"Another nightmare?" Ron asked, jaw clenched. "If I ever get my hands on them..."

"You'll kill them, I get it daddy." Iley gave a weak smile. "Time for school?" She groaned seeing her mother's bright smile.

"Yes! Wake up! The day has started without you!" Judy laughed, bouncing out happily quickly followed by the men of their family. Quickly dressing in a cute dress, flats and a jacket, she ran out only to smash into her brother.

"Ow." They both moaned. Sam helped Iley up still rubbing his nose. "Damn you and your hard head." He grumbled. "Hurry up. Dad's gonna leave us." Iley rolled her eyes. They quickly ran down the stairs and Sam asked quietly, "You alright?"

"'M fine." Iley waved it away. "Hey, you goin' to the lake party?" Sam nodded. "Me and Danny are going to meet up with Mikky after cheer practice." She said, climbing into the front.

Ron looked over at his youngest daughter ("By a year!"). "Cheer practice?"

"Yeah, Daddy." Iley said sweetly, wide smile on her face making Ron smile back. Iley was always extremely cheerful and happy even with her horrible past. He remembered when the government man came, John Keller, and informed them that they could have another child. See, they tried to adopt but were on the way bottom of the list when Judy got pregnant with Sam. They immediately took Iley, who at the time was a scared little girl with wide, watery bright green eyes, straight, pretty black hair, pale skin and pouty lips. Judy and Ron immediately fell in love with her.

"Bye, Daddy!" Iley giggled as Ron pulled a stop.

"Bye, dad!" Sam smiled at his dad.

They both got out and went to their friends; Sam went to his weird friend Miles and Iley went to her friends, Mikaela and Danielle who were surrounded by the popular people.

"Hey, Ila." Mikaela greeted warmly. Danny grinned at her friend.

"Hey guys." Iley smiled.

"Ugh, what are _you _doing here?" Iley rolled her eyes and turned to Megan Lucas, the bane of her existence. She was older than Iley with long, blond hair and brown eyes.

The Popular kids consisted of 12 kids. Trent DeMarco, Mikaela Banes, Danielle Banes, Rex Luthor, Jesse Johannson, Megan Lucas, Iley Potter-Witwicky, Matt Johnson, Jase Smith, Nicole Ryder, Miley Jackson and Henry Wilson.

"I have friends, Lucas." Iley deadpanned before turning back to her friends: Danny, Mikky and Nicole. Megan rolled her eyes and kept talking to Miley.

Soon he bell rang and they went to class.

* * *

Iley made it to the car before Sam. She had different classes and Mr. Martin, the AP Math teacher, allowed them to go out early.

"How was class?" Ron asked his little girl.

"It was..." She was cut off by Sam's girlish cheering. "Good." She finished sounding amused as Sam bounced in the backseat.

"It's an A-! Still an A, though!" Sam said excitedly waving the paper all over the place so Ron couldn't see it.

"Let me see that. You're waving it too much, I can't see it." Ron protested. Iley's eyes widened hopefully as Ron looked it over and sighed deeply.

"Okay, okay, it's an A." He muttered, pulling out of park. Both Iley and Sam cheered like maniacs, although Iley already had a 1967 black Chevy Impala that was in the shop.

Iley smiled brightly, realizing what her adoptive father was doing when they pulled into a Porsche dealership. Sam was bouncing in his seat. "No way!" Sam said, practically drooling over the cars. "No, no, dad!" Then started frowning and panicking when they pulled out.

"No, you're not." Ron chuckled under his breath. "I'm kidding. I'm not getting you a Porsche! For your first car?" He laughed. I hid a smile behind my hand while Sam huffed in the backseat angrily.

Then he pulled into a crappy dealership that made even Iley reel back in horror. They all got out, Sam angry and Iley still horrified. Iley sighed as Sam began to argue with Ron.

A dealer, a black middle aged man, strode over. "What can I do for ya?" The man asked cheerfully.

"Yeah, I'm here to get my son his first car." Ron said waving to Sam and glancing over at the other cars. The dealer grinned at Sammy and grinned even more wolfishly at me.

"And you chose ol' Bobby to chose from? Nu-uh, we're family now. Call me Uncle Bobby, Uncle Bobby B!" He laughed. Iley calmly left to look around when she saw it.

An absolutely gorgeous Camaro painted yellow with black stripes. She opened the door excitedly and sat in the front seat.

"Why hello there, gorgeous, I'm Iley." Iley grinned. The seats warmed up confusing her but she pushed it back. "How would you like to be my brother's first car?" She asked, stroking the steering wheel.

It beeped happily.

Iley's bright smile dropped. "I'm going crazy. I'm talking to a beautiful car and I'm going crazy."

"Ila, you okay?" She looked at her brother, father and the dealer and quickly slid in the front seat.

"Try this out, Sammy!" She said excitedly. Sam quickly got in and ran in hands across the steering wheel, staring at the boxy robot looking sign on it.

"This feels good." Sam muttered.

"How much?" Iley demanded before Ron could say anything.

"Given the semi-classic nature of this vehicle and the custom paint job..." Uncle Bobby said, turning to Ron.

"Whoa, wait, but the paint's faded." Sam cut in.

"Yeah, but it's custom." Bobby explained. Iley burrowed her eyebrows together in confusion.

"So, it's custom faded?" Iley asked. "That doesn't make sense, you bloody git!"

"Stay out of man's business, sweetheart." Bobby stated. "Five grand."

"No, I'm not paying over four." Ron deadpanned. Bobby looked through the passenger door at us.

"Come on, kids, get out of the car." I was furious. Sam looked pissed too. Never make a British girl angry.

"No, wait, you said..." Sam started.

"Cars pick for themselves." Iley finished, eyes narrowed.

"Well, cars don't pick drivers with cheap ass fathers. Now get out of the car." Sam looked sulky now while I looked pissed as he got out and started to follow Bobby towards another cheap ass car. "Now this car is four grand and a beauty."

I tried to open the passenger door and it swung open, slamming into the next car over, and closed back again, locking me in it.

"Iley Judith Potter-Witwicky!" Ron hissed.

"I didn't mean to!" Iley cried out, eyes watering. Ron softened. Bobby reassured them while Sam frowned at Iley who still wasn't out. Bobby was talking about another ugly car he wanted to sell them when a high frequence noise shot off, breaking every car's windows except for the Camaro.

"Four thousand." He squeaked.


	2. Chapter 2

Twisted Lanes

Summary: Iley Potter-Witwicky knew she was strange with the whole 'parents-sending-her-to-the-Dursleys-and-abandoning-her-thing' but when her adoptive brother Sam brings home an alien car and sends her and her best friends, Mikaela and Danielle on a great adventure , she realizes it's about to get a whole lot stranger.

* * *

Fem!Squib!Harry. Optimus/fem!Harry. Ron!Ginny!Molly!Hermione!Dumbledore!Potters!Snape!Wizarding World!bashing. Protective!Possessive!Optimus. Ironhide/Tonks. Mikaela/Sam. Good!BWL

* * *

Lily Potter is played by Jane Aldridge

James Potter is played by Aaron Johnson

Iley Potter-Witwicky is played by Lily Collins

Nymphadora Tonks is played by Zooey Deschanel

* * *

"You really should dump him." It was after cheer practice which Sam had dropped me off at and now we were at the lake party watching my brother bash Trent (Mikky's boyfriend), Rex (my boyfriend) and the rest of the football team.

I jerked up as Trent grabbed Sam's collar and we instantly were over there.

"Enough, that's enough." Mikaela snapped. "Let's just go."

"Rex, I have to talk to you." My confident, arrogant, blond boyfriend rose an eyebrow.

"Fine, babe, then I'm going to crush that son of a-" He was cut off by my pissed face. "What? Witwacky's a bastard." He said this in a no duh kind of voice making me curl my lip up.

"He's my older brother and I'm sick of you and Trent bullying him." I sucked in a breath and glared at Rex. "We're through."

His eyes widened comically. "What? Babe!" He said as I spun around, trying to walk away but he quickly turned me around. "No, no, no, we aren't over." He said angrily. "Mikaela and Trent and you and me...we're the power couples. People strive to be like us. We are not. Done. Understand?"

"We're done." I spat. "Goodbye, arsehole." I hissed before starting down the trek to my house seeing how I had no ride now.

I was a mile down (thanking God I decided to wear flats) when there was a feminine voice. "You need a lift?" A girl with bright pink hair and dark, twinkling eyes with a English accent was driving a green car and I smiled.

"Oi, thanks mate." I smiled, climbing in. "I'm Iley."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Tonks. We British folks need to keep together." She laughed. I chuckled under my breath. "Mind telling me what happened back there?" She asked, glancing from the road to have brown meet green.

"My boyfriend always bullies my older brother, Sam, so I finally broke up with him. Bloody git." She grumbled under her breath. "And he always gets our last name wrong! It's Witwicky, not Witwacky or Witwocky or Witwilikisky!" I huffed making Tonks laugh loudly. "What are you doing in our little piece of Tranquility?" I drawled.

"Nice pun." Tonks quipped. "I'm visiting my cousin, Miles." She wrinkled her nose. "He's a bit strange. What in Merlin's name? Miles?" Merlin? A witch? Shit. Then I saw what she was looking at. Miles. "You mind?"

"Nah, he's your cousin." I shook my head as she pulled to a stop and he hopped in.

"Iley, what're you doin' here?" Miles asked in surprise. I was actually good friends with Miles especially after he helped me with my Biology homework. I shuddered at the thought. "What's wrong?"

"Biology." I hissed. He laughed and Tonks snorted.

"So where do you go to school?" I asked Tonks knowing what the answer is.

"Pigfats!" Miles immediately cackled making Tonks shoot him a dirty look.

"A boarding school in Scotland." She informed me, pulling into my driveway.

"Hogwarts." I said. "My whole family went there. I...couldn't though." She seemed to understand and sent me a sad smile. "My family was all sorted in Ravenclaw though. My biological family." Just twist the truth a bit. "Later, Miles, later Tonks." She made a face but waved.

I ran into the house and yelled. "I'm home!" I heard my mother shout and I went into the kitchen.

"Hi sweetie, no Sam." She shrugged. "No Lasagna for him then."

"Brilliant." I grinned.

* * *

"Iley, Ila, Iles, wake up." Iley jerked up, looking around blearily as she eyed her brother.

"What do you want?" She demanded. "It's bloody four in the morning, mate." He just nervously looked back and forth like something was about to bit him. "What's wrong?"

"My car is the Devil Incarnate." He muttered. "Get dressed." He got out of her room and she got dressed in a Monster muscle t-shirt, ripped jeans and sneakers.

"Oh my GOD! SATAN'S CAMARO! ILEY, C'MON!" He got on Mom's old bike and I slipped on my old roller blades. Sam biked quickly while I skated and glancing back, I saw Sam's Camaro following us. What the hell.

"Sam, what the bloody hell is going on?" I demanded.

"We're getting chased by Satan's Camaro." He informed me and my eyes widened. We had turned up to a Burger King where Mikaela, Danielle, Tonks and our friends were. From what I saw, Tonks was arguing with Megan.

The he managed to flip his bike and fall on his face.

Idiot.

I pulled to a stop, worry etched on my features. "You, alright?" Tonks asked him.

"That looked pretty awesome." Mikaela commented giving me a weirded out stare.

"It felt awesome." He grunted. He got on the bike once more and started biking.

"C'mon." I said to Tonks who chased after me and Sam. We followed Sam into a Construction sight where Tonks sent us confused looks.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" She asked with a frown. Sam grabbed her shoulders and started to shake her.

"We are being chased by Satan's Camaro, pretty British lady! Satan's Camaro!" Sam yelled as she took a step back, wand pressed to his chest.

"I will stun you." She warned. I had slipped my skates off, replacing them with my sneakers I had been carrying around and gave them both stern looks.

"Enough, Sam, Tonks." I stated coolly. "Look, there's a police officer. Let's go talk to them." Sam spun around, eyes wild and sprinted for the police car, us a few steps behind him.

"Thank god you're here," Sam cried out, slamming his hands down on the car.

"Are muggle cars supposed to have 'to punish and enslave' on it?" Tonks asked, more to herself. But I heard it. Sure enough, that statement was on the side of the police vehicle and the driver kept flickering. Then of course the cruiser slammed into Sam.

"SAM, GET AWAY FROM HIM! HE'S ONE OF THE BAD GUYS!" I screamed, tripping backwards. Sam stumbled back and one of the cruiser's headlights popped out. Then it transformed into a giant ass robot.

"Run and panic?" I asked Tonks.

"Run and panic." She confirmed before _accio_-ing Sam and we all ran out. I saw Mikaela and cursed under my breath in Spanish, the language I had learned back in grade school.

"What in Merlin's hairy balls is she doing here?" Tonks asked as Sam smashed into her making both of them groan.

"What is your problem?" Mikaela demanded as they both got up.

"We are being chased by a bloody robot so for Godric's sake, get up and run!" Tonks snapped angrily as said robot ran in, cannons whirling and bloody red eyes looking for us.

"A monster just attacked us!" Sam said quickly. "Let's run, now, please." We all sprinted the opposite direction of the monster who ran after us only to get smashed by Sam's Camaro.

"WOOHOO!" Tonks shouted. "GO SATAN'S CAMARO!" Me, Mikaela and Tonks highfived while Sam's mouth dropped. The camaro pulled to a stop in front of us and me and Tonks didn't bother to hesistate. We scrambled into the backseat, while Sam and Mikaela got in the front. The car took off going 80 miles per hour (or so it seemed).

"Go, go, go, go!" Sam screamed. The robot had changed back into the police car and was now chasing us at top speed.

"We're gonna die! We're gonna die!" Mikaela cried out as me and Tonks hugged each other bawling our eyes out.

"No, no, we're not gonna die. Stop crying." Sam tried to calm us down but me and Tonks cried harder.

"We're gonna die!" Mikaela repeated while the seats warmed up underneath me and Tonks.

"No, we're not gonna die." Sam shouted.

"He's a kickass driver." I cried out weakly as we crashed a window making us scream even more.

"We're gonna die!" Sam panicked as we went through a bunch of boxes and made an awesome as bloody hell U-turn that made me feel like a bloody Nascar Driver.

"Oh my god!" Sam yelled.

"I'm too young to die!" I whimpered as we pulled up against the darkened side of a warehouse and parked, doors locking.

"You're magical." Tonks whispered to me.

I shook my head. "I'm a squib to a Gryffindor family that didn't want me." She sent me a confused look which I quietly said, "I didn't want you to find out. I still have nightmares of my family."

She frowned. "Your family?"

"The Potters." I whispered in hatred and loathing. The car suddenly turned back on and slipped past the police car, nearly getting hit. Tonks stopped looking me in disbelief when the car swung around and (in a badass way) turned into an alien robot and tackled the police car which in turn had turned into a robot.

Then a tinier robot popped out of the police car.

"Did he just give birth to a baby robot?" Tonks blinked.

"RUN!" I shrieked as the robot started chasing all four of us. The of course it tackled Sam and ripped off his pants making me giggle at his underpants.

"Glad to see your wearing the ones that I bought you for your birthday." I laugh as Tonks pulled out her wand.

"Hold still, mate." She snapped at which he did and Mikaela disappeared. "Stupify!" It bounced off the robot's metallic skin. "Nevermind. Freak out." She muttered as he did so.

"Mikky!?" I watched as my friend used a tiny chainsaw and sawed off the robots head.

Sam scrambled up and kicked the robot's now sawed off head. "Not so tough without a head." He muttered earning a 'what-the-fuck' look from Tonks. "What?"

"Come on. Let's get back." Sam said and we started walking up the hill where Sam's camaro was walking towards us.

"What is it?" Mikaela asked.

"Obviously not muggle or magical." Tonks said, more to me than Mikaela and Sam, though. I nodded, agreeing with her.

"It's a super advanced robot. Probably Japanese. Definitely Japanese." Sam stated, walking up to the yellow and black robot (which I had to admit looked pretty adorable).

"Doubt it." I muttered, striding even nearer to it, a curious Tonks a step behind me, Sam a few steps behind me and Mikaela not coming at all.

"Are you insane?" Mikaela asked us.

"That can be debated." Tonks smirked. She glared at Tonks

"What are you guys doing?" She asked with a deep frown on her face.

"I don't think it wants to hurt us." Sam said.

"Where's your sense of adventure, Mikky?" I asked with a smirk on my face before waving at the robot. "Hello, you are very adorable." I greeted making Sam, Mikaela and Tonks all facepalm. His battle mask disappeared and the robot smiled brightly.

"I think he wants something from us." Sam informed us. "The other one talking about my Grandfather's glasses on Ebay." Tonks looked confused when he mentioned Ebay.

"It's a website where you can buy things from normal people cheaper than at the stores." I said to her. She nodded. I turned to the robot. "Can you speak, adorable robot sir?" I asked.

_"XM Satellite Radio...Digital broadcasting brings he..." _A bunch of clips from the radio came through the robot's mouth.

"So you talk through the radio." Sam confirmed making the robot beam.

"_Thank you. You're beautiful!" _He answered in a talk host clip.

"Where do ya come from, mate?" Tonks asked.

"_Visitors from Heaven, Hallelujah!" _He answered back. I gave him a thumbs up before trying to get in only to be stopped my Mikaela.

"Are you crazy?" She demanded. "What are you doing?" She said looking from the robot to me and back again. Sam put a hand on her shoulder.

"50 years from now don't you wanna be able to say you had the guts to get in the car?" He asked her. She paused before getting in after me, then Sam and Tonks joined me in the backseat.


	3. Chapter 3

Twisted Lanes

Summary: Iley Potter-Witwicky knew she was strange with the whole 'parents-sending-her-to-the-Dursleys-and-abandoning-her-thing' but when her adoptive brother Sam brings home an alien car and sends her and her best friends, Mikaela and Danielle on a great adventure , she realizes it's about to get a whole lot stranger.

* * *

Fem!Squib!Harry. Optimus/fem!Harry. Ron!Ginny!Molly!Hermione!Dumbledore!Potters!Snape!Wizarding World!bashing. Protective!Possessive!Optimus. Ironhide/Tonks. Mikaela/Sam. Good!BWL

* * *

Optimus Prime's Holoform is played by Colin O' Donoghue

Bee's Holoform is played by Liam Hemsworth

Iley Potter-Witwicky is played by Lily Collins

Nymphadora Tonks is played by Zooey Deschanel

* * *

"Uh, I think you should sit on my lap." Sam said to Mikaela who was seated on arm rest, refusing to sit on the drivers side because Bee was driving. I'd feel awkward too though.

"Why?" She rose an eyebrow.

"Well, you don't have a seatbelt and, uh, safety first?" He offered. _Smooth_, I thought in amusement. Tonks smirked. She sighed.

"Okay." She said then moved to his lap and they both buckled up. "You know that seatbelt move was pretty smooth." She commented making me and Tonks snigger. "You know what I don't understand?" She asked us after a moment of silence.

"Huh?" Tonks rose an eyebrow.

"Why, if he's supposed to be this super advanced alien robot, does he turn into this piece of crap Camaro?" I gave her an offended stare and the robot- (okay, this is getting stupid, I'm going to call him Lucifer or Luci from now on)- and Lucifer swung around parked, dumping all of out onto the street.

"What?" I cried out. "Lucifer!" Tonks sent me a weird look as Sam freaked out on Mikaela.

"Look, you pissed him off! Four thousand dollars just drove off!" Me and Tonks gave each other looks before she slapped him upside the head, then I slapped him upside the head.

"Ow! What the fuck!" He yelped, holding his head as Mikaela's mouth dropped.

"Look, guys!" She gasped. There was Lucifer but he was newer, sleeker and had a hella better paint job.

"Yes, awesome!" Tonks grinned, clambering in the back, me just behind her. Soon we were back on our way.

* * *

We watched four meteors fall to earth over us and I swallowed. We climbed back in Bee where he drove us to an alleyway. As we were getting out, I silently cursed the fact that I did not bring my coat. Bad move on my part.

Four vehicles (which I figured were in the meteors) in the form of a silver Porsche, a mint green ambulance, a black GMC Topkick and a blue semi with flames.

All the cars including Lucifer transformed making Tonks grip my hand harder, her eyes locked onto the black robot that once was the Topkick.

"Are you Samuel James Witwicky and Iley Judith Potter-Witwicky?" The semi rumbled. Tonks (who was having a staring contest with the Topkick), smacked my arm and whispered (without taking her gaze of his eyes), "He knows your name." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, we are." Sam said sounding shaky. I saw Tonks grip on her wand tighten.

"My name is Optimus Prime." Optimus rumbled. "We are Autonomous Robotic Organisms from the planet Cybertron." He began to explain but was swiftly cut off by the Dr. Minty.

"But you can call us Autobots for short." Dr. Minty informed us.

"Autobots." Sam repeated slowly like he couldn't believe. I couldn't believe it.

"What's crackin' lil' bitches?" The Porsche cackled, backflipping onto a car. I grimaced.

"A word of advice, my friend, people do not like to be called 'bitches'." I informed him. He frowned then gave me a grin.

"Thanks, lil' lady." I gave him a thumbs up.

"Meet my first lieutenant. Designation Jazz." Optimus explained and I didn't see his oddly curious glance.

"How did he learn to talk like that?" Sam asked in confusion.

"We've learned the Earth's languages through the world wide web." Optimus explained.

"Does that explain the accents, then?" I questioned making him frown and turn to me.

"Accents?" A strangely British voice from the Topkick asked.

"Yeah, you said like me and Tonks, mate, and Jazz sounds like some street kid from Brooklyn." I explained to them.

"Hmm, didn't notice." Jazz mused.

"My weapons specialist, Ironhide." Optimus tried to get the introductions back on track. Ironhide smirked at us, well mainly Tonks, and his arms turned into cannons which he pointed at us.

"Feelin' lucky, punks?" He grunted.

"Bring it on, you overgrown-mphmhphmphphaaa..." I clapped a hand over her mouth.

"Let's not piss off the giant aliens that can kill us." I hissed at her. Then she licked my hand. "OH MY GOD, TONKS, THAT'S DISGUSTING!" I began to shake off my hand with a horrified face.

Tonks cleared her throat and turned back to Ironhide. "Bring it on, you overgrown trash can!" She said bouncing on her toes. Ironhide gave her an amused stare.

"I like this human femme." He announced, putting his cannons back into his arms. Tonks gave me, still shaking off my hand, a smug look. I glared at her.

"Anyone got bleach?" I asked, looking around. Tonks smacked my shoulder.

"Our medical officer, Ratchet." Optimus said, although he looked like he was trying to not laugh.

"Hmm, the boy's pheromone levels indicate he wants to mate with one of the femmes." Ratchet informed Optimus after he scanned us. "Another one has an unknown energy signal and the last one wishes to lubricate." I blushed darkly. I _did _need to pee. Badly.

"It's a called magic. Learn it. Live it. Love it." Tonks waved as me and her stepped away from Sam and Mikaela.

"You already know your guardian, Bumblebee." Optimus informed, motioning to the dancing Lucife-no Bee.

"_Check on the rep. Yep, second to none." _He sang out making me beam.

"Aw, your so adorable." I cooed. A red tint appeared in his metal cheeks making Autobot and human alike crack up in laughter.

"Why are you here?" Mikaela asked after the laughing cooled down.

"We are looking for the All-Spark." Optimus said dead seriously. "And we must find it before Megatron."

"Who hates their kid enough to name him 'Megatron'?" Tonks whispered to me. I shrugged. Optimus pressed a button on the side of his head and I watched in awe as a blue light filled the small alleyway, creating an image of destruction.

"Our planet was once a powerful empire, peaceful and just, until we were betrayed by Megatron, leader of the Decepticons. All who defied him were destroyed." Optimus' voice rumbled through the alley. "Our war finally consumed the planet and the All-Spark was lost to the stars. Megatron followed it to earth where Captain Witwicky found him."

"Our grandfather." Sam murmured, looking over at me.

"It was an accident that intertwined our fates. Megatron crash landed before he could retrieve the Cube. Captain Witwicky accidentally activated his Navigation system." Optimus said looking solemn. "The coordinates were imprinted on his glasses." Realization flickered onto my face and my mouth dropped.

"How did you know about the glasses?" Tonks asked.

"Ebay." Optimus said simply making me facepalm. `

"If the Decepticons find the All-Spark, they will use it's power to transform earth's machines and build a new army." Ratchet explained.

"The entire human race would be extinguished. Samuel and Iley Witwicky, you hold the key to Earth's survival." Optimus said looking from Sam to me.

"We're doomed." Tonks moaned.

"Please tell me you have those glasses." Mikaela begged Sam while I stared him straight in the face.

"If you sold them, I kill you." I warned.


	4. Chapter 4

Twisted Lanes

Summary: Iley Potter-Witwicky knew she was strange with the whole 'parents-sending-her-to-the-Dursleys-and-abandoning-her-thing' but when her adoptive brother Sam brings home an alien car and sends her and her best friends, Mikaela and Danielle on a great adventure , she realizes it's about to get a whole lot stranger.

* * *

Fem!Squib!Harry. Optimus/fem!Harry. Ron!Ginny!Molly!Hermione!Dumbledore!Potters!Snape!Wizarding World!bashing. Protective!Possessive!Optimus. Ironhide/Tonks. Mikaela/Sam. Good!BWL

* * *

Optimus Prime's Holoform is played by Colin O' Donoghue

Bee's Holoform is played by Liam Hemsworth

Ironhide's Holoform is played by Dwayne Johnson

Ratchet's Holoform is played by Ryan Reynolds

Jazz's Holoform is played by Shemar Moore

Iley Potter-Witwicky is played by Lily Collins

Nymphadora Tonks is played by Zooey Deschanel

* * *

"I'm going with Cannons." Tonks informed all of us, breaking up the shocked silence. "I don't wanna be around when they snap and start snogging." She motioned to Mikaela and Sam who both blushed darkly. I grinned at my friend and glanced up at Optimus.

"Mind if I go with you, boss bot?" I asked with a bright smile. He chuckled.

"Not at all, Ms. Potter-Witwicky." Optimus chuckled as all the Autobot's turned into their car modes and I tried to climb into his truck mode. I was about to ask Sam for help when I felt hands on my waist. A very amused, extremely tall and extraordinarily handsome man chuckled before climbing into the drivers side.

He was pale with short dark hair and bright blue eyes that sparkled. He looked around 6'5 or around that and had a bit of scruff. He wore a blue tight t-shirt that showed his abs, a black leather jacket with red flames going down it and black jeans tucked into black combat boots.

All in all, he was hot.

At my confused look, the man chuckled. "It's a holoform. Ratchet created it. It helps us blend into the humans." The man, now noticed as Optimus, gave a grin.

"Sweet." I smiled.

* * *

We soon came into our driveway and Sam made me, Tonks and Mikaela stay and watch the bots where Mikaela stood off awkwardly, Tonks was play-arguing with Ironhide and I was leaning against Optimus.

Optimus was getting fidgity until he finally started going over the trees, scooping me up in his hand where I shook off my tiredness to realize I was 30-some feet in the air.

"Op, you're awesome you really are, but my brother said to wait." I mumbled tiredly. I felt a metal finger brush up against my head gently and he gave another chuckle. "You find me funny?"

"Amusing, Ms-" I scowled up at him as he stepped over my neighbor's backyard.

"Iley or I call you Mr. Prime." I threatened. He gave me a curling smile. I blinked and my eyes widened, panic sinking in when Optimus crushed the fountain.

"Oops, my bad.'' Optimus said sheepishly making me laugh.

"Iley, what are you- nevermind." Sam shook his head. "You couldn't've waited 5 minutes? C'mon, Iley." I rose an eyebrow at his frantic stare.

"Sam, I'm half asleep and besides Optimus could squish me if he wanted to." I gave my brother a stern stare. "Like a bug."

"I wouldn't." Optimus protested.

"Ugh, wet." Ironhide glared at our Chihuahua as he kicked his foot off and Mojo went flying. I gasped, a little more awake.

"DON'T KILL MY PUPPY!" I shrieked, stumbling up and stabilizing myself with Optimus' thumb as Sam hurried over there and picked up Mojo protectively.

"You have a rodent infestation. Shall I terminate?" Ironhide grunted, pointing his cannons at my small Chihuahua and making Tonks smack his head sternly.

"No, no, no, that's my baby!" I cried out. I pouted out my lip and whimpered. "Please don't hurt him." Ironhide seemed to falter before growling, "He leaked lubricants all over my foot."

"What?" Sam asked. "Bad Mojo! Bad Mojo!"

"Bad Mojo!" Ironhide repeated making Tonks roll her eyes.

"Big baby." She teased. He glared at her.

"It's going to rust." Ironhide moaned to her. Tonks rolled her eyes once more.

"Okay, guys, try to hide. Tonks, Iley, get off of the robots and help me. Mikaela, try to watch them." He begged and Ironhide and Optimus put us down and we hurried into the door.

"Want a change of clothes?" I offered. She nodded and we walked into my room. I tossed her a blueish grey jumper with clouds on it, ripped dark skinny jeans and a pair of my good combat boots. I slipped into a grey jumper with black skulls on it, zebra stripe leggings and grey Uggs.

"What's going on with you and Prime?" Tonks asked. "It looks like you got him wrapped around your finger." I rolled my eyes.

"And you don't have Hide wrapped around yours." She pouted. We both walked out and into Sam's room where he and Mikaela were rummaging through his things.

We began to help them search.

"Optimus is gonna kill you if we don't find those bloody glasses." I warned him. He glared at me.

"I know, I know, just...please, help me." He begged. Before I could retort, there was a boom-like earthquake that went through our house. I let out a shriek and toppled into Tonks who hollered.

I heard my parent's yell before there was a knock. "Sam? You in there?" Our father asked. "Is Iley with you? How come the door's locked?" Me and Sam sent each other 'oh-shit' stares.

"You know the rules!" Dad said angrily. "There are no locked doors in this house!" Ratchet chose to shoot a light in the window making me grab my hair.

I cursed under my breath.

"You know he'll start counting." Mom warned. I groaned burying my head in my hands.

"Five, four," Dad started.

"Just open the door!" Mom said sounding exasperated. "He's started counting." Sam quickly swung open the door and Tonks hid behind Sam's dresser tugging his blanket over her head and Mikaela dropped down by Sam's bed. Ratchet thankfully stopped with the light.

"What's up? What's with the bat?" Sam asked as our parent's shoved past him. Why did Mom have a bat?

"Who were you talking to?" Dad asked suspiciously.

"I'm talking to you." Sam replied quickly.

"We heard noises and we thought-" Mom started but was interrupted by Dad.

"It doesn't matter what we thought. What was that light?" I sucked in a breath as Dad nearly saw Mikaela and quickly said, "What light, Daddy?" I batted my eyelashes. "You have two lights in your hand. Is that what you mean?" He shook his head.

"It came from under the door." He said sounding a bit confused. I frowned.

"Dunno what you mean, Daddy." I shrugged innocently.

"You can't just come into my room!" Sam exploded. "You gotta knock and communicate!" He waved his hands at our parent's and the next thing my mother said made me want to hurl.

"Why are you being so defensive?" Mom asked, frowning before a flicker of realization went through her eyes. "Were you-_masturbating_?" I stared at my mother. Oh my god._  
_

"Judy, that's not anything you should bring up?" Dad said sounding shocked and giving Mom a 'what-the-hell' sort of look.

"Why would you even say that?" Sam demanded. "That's a father-son thing!"

"Mom, th-that is so disgusting!" I shuddered. "I'm gonna puke. Someone hand me a bucket." Tonks handed me a trashcan. "Thanks." I said dry heaving into it.

"Judy, stop!" Dad yelled at Mom's statement which I hadn't heard.

"Mom, please, mom!" Sam begged before motioning to a pasty white me. "Ila's all sick now cause you brought it up. Thanks by the way." I gave him a thumbs up.

"I'm sorry!" Mom shouted. "It's been a weird night, alright!"

I caught Tonk's eye through the see through blanket. A _real _strange night.

"Well we saw a light." Dad stated, looking around. "I don't know where it was, but we saw it." He said this very firmly.

I let out another shriek as the ground began shaking around. What the hell!

"Aftershock! Aftershock!" Dad cried out, getting in Sam's bathroom. Sam's lights blinked back on.

"Hey the lights are on." Mom said in surprise as Dad cam out of the bathroom warily. "Your room is a mess, Sam." Mom continued as Dad look out the window making me widen my eyes and Dad groaned.

"Ah, no, Judy! The yard is a completely destroyed." He clicked his tongue. "Completely gone." He said sounding upset. I'd be upset too though. He had put a lot of work into it.

"The whole yard!?" Mom gasped. "You're kidding." He shook his head.

"Some earthquake." I laughed nervously glancing over at my brother.

"Yeah, who knew they could do that much damage." Sam played along.

"So, who were you talking to, Sam?" Mom asked.

"I was talking to Iley." He explained.

"No, I heard more than one voice." Dad said suspiciously staring at both of us. "Iley Judith Witwicky and Samuel James Witwicky, what is going on?" He demanded, raising his voice.

Then Tonks and Mikaela stood up. "Hi, I'm Mikaela." Mikaela greeted.

"I'm Nymphadora Tonks but please call me Tonks." Tonks said. "We're friends of Sam and Iley."

"Gosh, you two are gorgeous." Mom laughed, turning to Tonks. "I love your hair." Tonks blushed.

"Thanks." Mikaela and Tonks said in unison.

"Sorry, you had to hear our little family discussion." Mom apologized. I sent her a 'are-you-joking' gaze and she frowned. "What?"

"Do you know where my backpack is, Mom?" Sam asked, averting Mom's attention to him.

"Oh, it's in the kitchen!" She said cheerfully.


	5. Chapter 5

Twisted Lanes

Summary: Iley Potter-Witwicky knew she was strange with the whole 'parents-sending-her-to-the-Dursleys-and-abandoning-her-thing' but when her adoptive brother Sam brings home an alien car and sends her and her best friends, Mikaela and Danielle on a great adventure , she realizes it's about to get a whole lot stranger.

* * *

Fem!Squib!Harry. Optimus/fem!Harry. Ron!Ginny!Molly!Hermione!Dumbledore!Potters!Snape!Wizarding World!bashing. Protective!Possessive!Optimus. Ironhide/Tonks. Mikaela/Sam. Good!BWL

* * *

Optimus Prime's Holoform is played by Colin O' Donoghue

Bee's Holoform is played by Liam Hemsworth

Ironhide's Holoform is played by Dwayne Johnson

Ratchet's Holoform is played by Ryan Reynolds

Jazz's Holoform is played by Shemar Moore

Iley Potter-Witwicky is played by Lily Collins

Nymphadora Tonks is played by Zooey Deschanel

* * *

"I need you two to wait here while I go give the glasses to Optimus." Sam informed us while we walked to the door but we stopped by the amount of Men In Black Men in our house.

"What the bloody hell?" I muttered to Tonks. She shrugged.

The leader, a creepy looking guy with practically no hair, looked at us. "How you doing?" The man (Let's call him Gabe) asked, smiling, which made him even creepier if that was possible. "Sam and Iley Witwicky?" He asked.

"Yeah?" We said together. I was really confused now. Who was the creep?

"I need you two to come with us." He smirked cockily letting his eyes roam over my body. Our dad immediately stepped between the four of us stopping the roaming and Dad glared at Gabe.

"You are _way _out of line." Dad growled, stepping in between us and Gabe glared at him.

"Sir, I am asking you nicely. Back off." Gabe snarled. That wasn't a question, the git!

"You are not taking my kids." Dad said angrily, Mom stepping next to him, brown eyes narrowing angrily and hand tightening on her bat.

"Are you going to get rough with us?" Gabe rose an eyebrow. I tensed. I _so _did not like this man.

"No, I'm going to call the cops because there's something fishy about this!" Dad snapped angrily. Mojo started barking and Tonks wandlessly sent a calming spell making the Chihuahua stop.

"There's some fish about you, your kids, your little Taco Bell dog and this whole operation you got going on here." Gabe sneered. Operation?

"What operation?" Dad asked.

"That is what we're about to find out." Gabe sneered, stepping forward. He pulled out a device and smirked, "You two. Step forward, please." My brother and I glanced at each other before stepping forward. Gabe waved the device over Sam and it started to beeping and then waved it over me. It started beeping rapidly and the glass started to crack.

"Fourteen rad and on you, Ms. Potter-Witwicky," Gabe leaned forward and sneered. "Twenty five rads. Bag 'em and tag 'em, boys." I blinked at how fast they had me in handcuffs and pushing me out the door.

I heard my dad yelling at us about lawyers and not talking and my mom screaming about kicking their asses if they touched Mojo. They better not touch my dog!

"So Ladiesman217, that is your username, right?" Gabe drawled, a bored look on his face as he messed with a bag of Mom's favorite flowers. I hope Mom hit him with her metal bat. In the balls. I smirked.

"Yeah, but it was a typo and I ran with it." Sam explained, although he sounded extremely embarrassed.

"What do you make of this?" Gabe asked, pulling out Sam's phone and playing a voicemail. I nearly facepalmed at that and kicked my brother's shin. He flinched. "Sound familiar." He smirked.

"Yeah, that sounds like Ladiesman." Mikaela sighed. I feel you, Mikky, I bloody feel you.

"Last night at the station you told the officer there that your car _transformed_," Gabe looked from Mikaela to Sam to Tonks to me. "Enlighten me."**  
**

"Here's what I said, ok?" Sam started, jittery, "This is a total misunderstanding. I said that my car had been stolen!"

"Really?" Gabe asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, it was stolen from me but it's okay because it came back!" Sam said quickly making me stare at him. _Are you fucking stupid, Sam? _I thought fiercely.

"Well, not by itself." Mikaela laughed nervously.

"Well, no." Tonks agreed. "That'd be mad!"

"A car can't come back by itself because that'd be crazy!" Me, Sam, Mikaela and Tonks all started laughing hysterically and nervously, Gabe soon joining in.

Gabe suddenly stopped making us stop as well. "So, what do you kids know about aliens?" He asked sharply.

"Aliens, you mean E.T?" Sam asked, mocking confusion.

"A urban legend." Mikaela said firmly.

"Do you mean little green Martian, take me to your leader, ergurghuerg?" I asked, getting a weird look from Tonks.

"Not real." The pink haired girl said smartly.

Gabe really looked pissed off now, taking out a badge that said 'Simmons' on the front. The newly called Simmons glared at us. "You see this? This is a do-whatever-I-want-and-get-away-with-it badge.'' He sneered, shoving the badge in our faces.

"Don't listen to him, guys." Mikaela quipped. "He just pissy cause he has to get back guarding the mall." Simmons glowered even darker at here. How does he turn a dark glower into a creepy stare? Only him.

"You, in the training bra, do not test me." A smirk suddenly formed on Simmon's face. "Especially with your Daddy's parole coming up." Mikaela stiffened at that.

"Parole?" Sam narrowed his eyes in confusion.

''It's nothing." Mikaela tried but failed to cover up. Simmons gave a short laugh.

"Grand theft auto, that ain't nothing?" He cast her a highly amused stare.

Mikaela looked pained. "You know those cars my dad used to fix? Well, they weren't always ours." She started to explain, although quite reluctantly. "And my dad couldn't always afford a babysitter, so sometimes I had to come along." Cars? Fix? I glanced at Tonks. Must've been when Sam gave her a ride home.

"She's got her own juvie record to prove it!" Simmons cackled. "She's a criminal. Criminals are hot."

"You fucking perverted pedophile!" I snarled. I couldn't say anything more because at that moment, we crashed into some hard, metal and extremely large. Optimus' foot.

The top of the car ripped off as I unbuckled. I didn't get to fall because I was plucked out of the car and placed on Optimus' shoulder.

"You assholes are in trouble." Sam smirked.

"Gentleass's, meet Optimus Prime." I cackled from my perch on Optimus' shoulder. A blue scan went over me.

"You seem to be perfectly sane." Ratchet muttered.

"Fuck off." I grumbled.

"Taking the children was a bad idea." Optimus growled, pointing his cannon at Simmons who gulped. "Autobot's, relieve them of their weapons."

"Freeze." Ironhide snarled as the Men In Black started to freak out. Barmy arseholes, I thought darkly.

"Give me those." Jazz said, using a magnet to take their guns. Optimus bends down so he had a closer look to Simmons.

"Hi there." Simmons gulped at the dark aura that was pulsing from Optimus.

"You don't afraid of us." Optimus said coldly, leaning forward and I slid down his arm onto the pavement. "Are you not surprised to see us?"

"Look there are S-Seven protocols, ok?" Simmons said sounding jittery and nervous. "I'm not authorized to communicate with you except to say that I'm not allowed to talk to you." He was shaking now.

"Get out the car." Optimus ordered, authority in his voice. I had to admit it was kinda. _Wait...-what? No, no, no, bad Iley, he's the leader of the very robot Autobots. Out of your league._

"M-Me?" Simmons squeaked. Rat, I sneered inwardly.

"OUT!" Optimus boomed. _Yep, hot. Damn my bloody teenage hormones. _Simmons scrambled out and I could practically smell the fear coming off of him in waves. Sam, Mikaela and Tonks soon followed.

"Lemme get those for you." Mikaela offered as she managed to get our handcuffs off.

"What, you're good with handcuffs now too?" Sam asked harshly. Tonks proceeded to slap him upside the head before turning to a sullen Mikaela.

"Mikaela, we don't care if you're a criminal. Just, eh, don't kill anyone." Mikaela gave us small smiles and Sam's eyes dropped. "My cousin, Sirius Black, was convicted of killing several people until his friends, the Potters, got him out a few weeks later." I nearly balked. She was cousins with my godfather? Brilliant. Absolutely brilliant.

Sam quickly turned to Simmons. "What is Sector 7?" He demanded angrily.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Simmons sneered, once again greedy eyes flickering over my form. We're surrounded by giant robot aliens, one who seems to be a bit protective over me and he's _checking me out?! _

"Eyes to yourself." Optimus snarled. Simmons gulped. Ironhide and Ratchet's eyes dimmed for a second and they both smirked. Bee was getting pissed off at this moment and he did something that people would jot down forever as the best fucking moment in bloody history.

He peed on Simmons.

_He peed on Simmons. _

I felt my face turn bright red, laughter shaking my form.

"Bumblebee, stop lubricating on the man." Optimus order although there was a smug smirk on his face and the rest of the Autobot's were snickering.

"Ugh, get that thing to stop!" Simmons cried out, now covered in alien piss. Perfect. Not to mention he was tied up because of the devious Mikaela and prankster Tonks.

"Optimus! Incoming!" Ironhide yelled, quickly grabbing Tonks and transforming.

"Autobot's, roll out." Optimus rumbled, taking me, Sam and Mikaela. He ended up retransforming and hiding underneath a bridge. Lovely, I know, but I heard helecopters. And then I was falling.

A scream tore from my throat and I saw my brother and Mikaela falling too. Then Bee caught us and I gripped his thumb but a bomb hit us. We all fell to the ground as cars and people surrounded us and out of the corner of my eye I saw them grab Bee.

And he wasn't fighting back.

"STOP!" Sam screamed. "HE'S NOT FIGHTING! HE'S NOT FIGHTING BACK!"

''STOP!" I yelled, hot tears streaming down my face as Sam grabbed one of the guns they were using to freeze Bee with only to get tackled by another asshole.

One grabbed me and pulled me towards Simmons who was only in boxers and a bullet proof vest. "Happy to see me, British?" He smirked cockily, eyeing me once more. "Put her with her little friends."

I was pushed into the car and a thought suddenly went through my mind. Where was Tonks?


	6. Chapter 6

Twisted Lanes

Summary: Iley Potter-Witwicky knew she was strange with the whole 'parents-sending-her-to-the-Dursleys-and-abandoning-her-thing' but when her adoptive brother Sam brings home an alien car and sends her and her best friends, Mikaela and Danielle on a great adventure , she realizes it's about to get a whole lot stranger.

* * *

Fem!Squib!Harry. Optimus/fem!Harry. Ron!Ginny!Molly!Hermione!Dumbledore!Potters!Snape!Wizarding World!bashing. Protective!Possessive!Optimus. Ironhide/Tonks. Mikaela/Sam. Good!BWL

* * *

Optimus Prime's Holoform is played by Colin O' Donoghue

Bee's Holoform is played by Liam Hemsworth

Ironhide's Holoform is played by Dwayne Johnson

Ratchet's Holoform is played by Ryan Reynolds

Jazz's Holoform is played by Shemar Moore

Iley Potter-Witwicky is played by Lily Collins

Nymphadora Tonks is played by Zooey Deschanel

* * *

We were far from the bridge and now on a helicopter on our way to who knows where. Two other people, civilians most likely, were with us. The female was tall and pretty with long blond hair and dark eyes while the male was African American, slightly overweight and very jittery looking.

"So what are you here from," The blond woman, Maggie, asked.

"Uh, I bought a car." Sam shrugged. "Turned out to be an alien robot." Both Maggie and Glen (the black guy) stared at us in complete shock.

"Who knew?" I laughed out bitterly.

We landed and had to switch from different cars again. The Men in Black tried to handcuff me but I proceeded to kick their in the balls. He stayed on the pavement groaning for a few minutes so I figured it hurt.

When we finally got out of the stupid car, we were at the Hoover Dam. I stared in awe of it, almost forgetting what happened, until I saw Simmons. He now had a neat suit on, looking quite smug too making my lip curl into a dark sneer.

"Uh, hey kids, I think we got off to a bad start." Simmons gave us a warm smile at which I got even more angered. "You must be hungry. You want a hoho, latte...-?"

"Where is my car?" Sam interrupted him angrily.

"I will kick your ass, Gabe!" I snarled. Simmons gave me a what-the-fuck stare.

"My name is Seymour Simmons." He said blankly.

"You mistake me for someone who cares." I drawled, still angry at the older man. He bristled but turned back to Sam, enraging me even more.

"I need you to listen to me." Another man in a suit said dead serious. "People can die here. We need to known everything you know and we need to know it now."

My emerald green eyes narrowed coldly but before I could say anything Sam snarked at them, "Alright, but first we'll take our cars and our parents. Oh, and her juvie record has to be gone. Like forever." Mikaela looked like she was about to piss herself in happiness.

"Come with me. We'll talk about your car." Suit stated, firm and serious. How dare he be serious when I'm pissed off! How fucking dare he! We followed him and Simmons into a building inside the Hoover Dam.

"Alright, here's the situation. We have all had direct contact with NBE's." Simmons started and I looked around to see soldiers and Uncle John Keller with us.

"What are NBE's?" A black soldier asked sounding curious.

"Non-Biological Extraterrestrials. Keep up with the acronyms." Simmons stated sounding like a complete and utter ass. Which he was. No doubt. And we weren't told of the damned acronyms, you bloody ponce.

"What you're about to see is totally classified." Was it just me or did Suit otherwise known as Banachek's eyes linger on Maggie? We followed into a room which made me drop my jaw.

They had fucking Megatron encased in ice.

**_MEGATRON!_**

Okay, the ice thing was pretty funny but still! Megatron! The Autobot's sworn enemy weak and helpless in ice. Hah, take that asshole!

"Dear god, what is that thing?" Uncle John demanded, eyes wide.

"We think Earth's gravitational pull caused him to fall when he was flying over the North Pole." Banachek started."He crashed into the ice a few thousand years ago. We shipped him here into this facility in 1934." I just stared at him. Idiot.

"Call him NBE-1." Simmons interjected. I gave a sigh.

"I hate to contradict everything you have said," I drawled, my British accent making me sound even smarter. "But that, my friends, is Megatron A.K.A the robot who wants to take over the Earth and wipe the ground with our guts. And, just curious, what if the generator fails." They looked uncomfortable now. ''Well, then, we're screwed so badly."

"He's been in critical state since 1935." Banachek insisted. "Your great-great-grandfather made one of the greatest discoveries in the history of mankind."

"You are looking at the source of the modern age." Simmons sneered at me. "NBE-1. That's what _we _call him."

"And you didn't think that the US needed to know that you were keeping a hostile alien in the basement." Uncle John said in sheer disbelief.

"How could they think? They need brains for that." I quipped earning glares from the S-Seven agents.

"Until recent activity we had no reason to believe there was a threat to national security." Banachek explained while Uncle John didn't look convinced. At all.

''Well you got one now!" Uncle John snapped looking pissed.

"Why Earth?" One soldier asked.

''The All-Spark." I said to them. My brother nodded.

"All-Spark? What is that?" Uncle John asked.

"They came looking for it." Sam said. "It's a cube looking thing. NBE-1 A.K.A Megatron." He said that mostly to Simmons. "That's what the call him. Is the leader of the bad guys."

"The Decepticons." I picked up where he left off. "He wants to use the Cube to turn innocent, non-sentient machines into an army of evil robot babies to the destroy the world as we know it and wipe their feet with our..."

"Guts." The black soldier looked a bit disgusted. "We get it." I smiled brightly at him.

"You're sure about that?" Simmons asked warily.

"Positive." I deadpanned. Simmons and Banachek exchanged apprehensive glances.

"You're know were it is, don't you?" Sam asked, dreading the answer.

"Follow me." Banachek said and we all followed him.


	7. Chapter 7

Twisted Lanes

Summary: Iley Potter-Witwicky knew she was strange with the whole 'parents-sending-her-to-the-Dursleys-and-abandoning-her-thing' but when her adoptive brother Sam brings home an alien car and sends her and her best friends, Mikaela and Danielle on a great adventure , she realizes it's about to get a whole lot stranger.

* * *

Fem!Squib!Harry. Optimus/fem!Harry. Ron!Ginny!Molly!Hermione!Dumbledore!Potters!Snape!Wizarding World!bashing. Protective!Possessive!Optimus. Ironhide/Tonks. Mikaela/Sam. Good!BWL

* * *

Optimus Prime's Holoform is played by Colin O' Donoghue

Bee's Holoform is played by Liam Hemsworth

Ironhide's Holoform is played by Dwayne Johnson

Ratchet's Holoform is played by Ryan Reynolds

Jazz's Holoform is played by Shemar Moore

Iley Potter-Witwicky is played by Lily Collins

Nymphadora Tonks is played by Zooey Deschanel

* * *

We were brought to a giant room with a little glass box in the middle of it. My eyes flickered to the window and in shock, I stared at the All-Spark. "Are you serious?" I moaned, face-palming. "It was here the whole time?"

Sam and Mikaela looked as pissed as I was.

"Carbon dating puts the cube here around 10000 B.C," Banachek starts to say. "The first seven didn't find it til 1913. They knew it was alien because of the matching hieroglyphics that are also on NBE-1. President Hoover had a dam built around it."

I gave a low whistle, "Good job, Mr. Pres." Simmons shot me a sneer but I ignored it. Asshole/Creep.

"Four football fields worth of concrete was the perfect way to hide the cube's energy from being detected by anyone or anything from looking for it." He continued. And the leader of the beings who wants the cube so fucking bad is playing neighbor with the All-Spark. Good grief!

"Hold on, you said the dam hides the cube's energy. What kind of energy?" Maggie implored. Banachek grinned.

"Good question." He says bringing us to a room that looked like Freddy Kueger attacked it. A clear box with wires hooked to it was in the middle of the room. "Everyone step inside. They have to lock us in."

Me and Sam exchanged what-the-hell looks but did as we were told.

"Does anyone have a mechanical device?"Simmons asked. "Maybe a cell phone?"

"I have a phone." Glen offers, tossing his Nokia to Simmons. Simmons tossed it into the clear box.

"Nokia's are nasty." Simmons commented. "But you gotta respect the Japanese. They know the way of the samurai." He locked the door as I exhanged a weirded out look with Maggie and Uncle John. Weren't Nokia's from Finland?

"Nokia's are from Finland." Maggie whispered to us.

"Yeah, well he's a little strange." Uncle John whispered to us.

"A little?" I snorted quietly earning an amused look from Maggie and a stern one from Uncle John. Banachek handed out goggles to all of us and to my dismay, Uncle John forced me to wear the ugly eye wear.

"We'll be able to take the cube radiation and direct it into this box." Simmons explained, flipping a switch. There was a crackle of energy making the hairs on my neck stand up and the Nokia turned into a little robot that looked similar to a baby robot. It was small and silver with bright blue optics. An autobot.

Then it smashed into the wall, looking desperate for a way out.

"Nasty little sucker, isn't he?" Simmons smirked, walking around. I shot the agent a dirty look before opening the small door. The autobot crawled onto my hand and glared at the agents who were staring at us in horror.

I smiled at Glen. "Here." I said handing back the alien robot who immediate started purring against the dark skinned man's hand. _Alien robots can **purr**? Weird.  
_

At that moment, the lights started flickering. "Gentlemen...and ladies," Uncle John added at me, Maggie and Mikaela's dirty looks. "They know the cube is here." He explained.

"What's going on down there?" Banachek demanded through his communication device.

''The NBE-1 hanger has lost power and the backup generator is not going to cut it." A man replied.

I face-palmed. "I'm surrounded by bloody idiots." Simmons glared at me but I ignored him.

"Do you guys have an arm room?" The black soldier demanded, eyes wide. Simmons nodded and hurried past the door, us following behind. Okay, so I was right _again _and Megatron is out of his stupid ice prison. I really hope he doesn't decided to kill me. That would suck. Where the hell was Optimus, though?

We were rushed into a room with guns decorating the walls. Ohh, the artillery room.

I eyed a machine gun lustfully when Sam spat, "Take us to our car."

"It's confiscated." Simmons sneered.

"Well, un-confiscate it." I snarked at him, not in the mood for his shit. "You bloody wanker." I sneered at him.

"I don't think you understand." Simmons spat. "We don't know what that thing will do if we bring that thing to you."

"That _thing _has a name, douchebag!" I grounded out. "Bumblebee!"

"I have people's lives at stake, here!" Simmons growled. Before Simmons could continue, a soldier suddenly pulled a pulled a gun on him. Soon everyone had a gun and I grabbed the machine gun off the wall, a shit eating grin on my face.

"It's a Mexican shoot off." I cackled, eyes bright with excitement. Sam gave me a WTF look.

"Drop your weapon, soldier. There's an alien war happening and you're gonna shoot me?" Simmons asked incredulously.

"One less ass in the world. Hey, can I shoot 'em?" I questioned the soldier. Mikaela and Sam huddled closer to each other behind me.

"We didn't ask to be here." The soldier grounded out.

"You are under S-7 jurisdiction." Simmons yelled.

"S-7 doesn't exist." The black soldier snapped.

"That's right and we don't take orders from people who don't exist." The soldier sneered.

"Soldier, I'm going to count to five-" Simmons started but was quickly cut off.

"Well, I'm going to count to three." The soldier retorted, pressing his gun harder into Simmon's chest.

"Simmons, I would do what these guys say. Losing isn't an option for these guys. Iley Judith Witwicky-Potter, put the machine gun down." I pouted at Uncle John but put the machine gun back.

"Alright, you want to place the fate of the world on their Camaro? Fine." Simmons spat. The soldier got off of him and Simmons, sneering, motioned for us to follow him, which we did. We followed him into another room where poor Bumblebee was on a platform being frozen.

"BEE!" I shrieked with Sam and a horrified Mikaela. I tacked the nearest scientist, a handsome 20 some guy with straight blond hair and grey eyes. Sam and Mikaela followed my lead as Uncle John orders them to stand down.

Bumblebee scrambled off and pointed his cannons at the military men threateningly before chirping worryingly at us.

"We're fine, Bee." I reassured him. "But we have a problem. The cube's here..." Bee whirled in excitement. "And so is Megatron."

Bee didn't say anything before there was a crackle and in a very black, ghetto voice he said, "Well shit."


	8. Chapter 8

Twisted Lanes

Summary: Iley Potter-Witwicky knew she was strange with the whole 'parents-sending-her-to-the-Dursleys-and-abandoning-her-thing' but when her adoptive brother Sam brings home an alien car and sends her and her best friends, Mikaela and Danielle on a great adventure , she realizes it's about to get a whole lot stranger.

* * *

Fem!Squib!Harry. Optimus/fem!Harry. Ron!Ginny!Molly!Hermione!Dumbledore!Potters!Snape!Wizarding World!bashing. Protective!Possessive!Optimus. Ironhide/Tonks. Mikaela/Sam. Good!BWL

* * *

Optimus Prime's Holoform is played by Colin O' Donoghue

Bee's Holoform is played by Liam Hemsworth

Ironhide's Holoform is played by Dwayne Johnson

Ratchet's Holoform is played by Ryan Reynolds

Jazz's Holoform is played by Shemar Moore

Iley Potter-Witwicky is played by Lily Collins

Nymphadora Tonks is played by Zooey Deschanel

Yvonne Forrest is played by Nina Dobrev

* * *

I stared at Bee for a second. "Did you just go ghetto on me?" I asked incredulously. He shrugged and made a half-half sign. "Bee, you can't just go ghetto on me, man. That-that's not cool." I stared. "That's Jazz's thing."

"Will you both stop?" Sam said, looking between both of us. "We have bigger fish to fry."

"Can it be cod?" I asked.

"Iley!"

"Right, sorry, alien warlord want's to kill us." I cleared my throat. "Bumblebee, my friend, follow me." Bumblebee reluctantly powered down his cannons and walked after the three of us. He followed us where the All-Spark was being kept and stared at it in awe for a moment before grabbing it and folding it into smaller cube that us humans could hold.

"Message from star fleet, Captain...let's get to it." Bee crackled through his speakers. I gave him a shit eating grin.

"He's right. With Megatron in the other hanger, we're screwed if we stay here any longer. Mission City is 22 miles away and we're going to sneak that cube out of here and we're going to hide it somewhere in the city." I didn't think it was a totally fantastic move hiding the cube in a hugely populated city with a sadistic, blood thirsty alien robot after it, but whatever.

"Good, right." Uncle John agreed.

"The cube shouldn't of been near the son of a bitch in the first place." I muttered.

"I agree wholeheartedly." The soldier agreed, glancing over at me. "But we don't stand a chance without airforce." I frowned before a familiar face popped in my head. Long hair, dark eyes, smooth skin...

"Yvonne!" I shrieked, thinking of the older foster girl who I had kept contact with.

"Who?" The black soldier asked while realization flickered in Uncle John's eyes.

"Yvonne Demira Forrest. A foster girl. She's 26 years old, I believe, and a Chief Master Sergeant Diamond." There were shocked stares at Uncle John. "She can help."

"Sounds like it." Banachek muttered, sounding shocked.

"This place must have some kind of radio link." Uncle John insisted, glaring at Banachek.

"Yes, I'm sure we do." Simmons nodded in a suck up voice and I nearly rolled my eyes. Fucking bitch, I thought dryly.

"Sir, we have to find a way to get word out to them. Let's move." The white soldier who seemed to be in charge said sternly to his men. I follow him as Bee hands Mikaela the cube as he transforms.

We clambered into him, strapping the cube in and Bee shoots off, me in the back and the other two in the front. We go off of the base and I could see the soldiers in the rear window.

"Iley, is the cube okay back there?" Sam called back, looking jittery as hell.

"Yes, Liam's okay." I said lovingly, stroking my new baby's side. It hummed. "It's okay, Liam, mommy's here!"

"What the hell?" Bee cut in, confusion marring the radio man's voice.

"Ignore her. She's crazy." Sam said, turning back to the road.

"Excuse me! I prefer the term _mad_." I huffed, unamused and insulted.

"Sorry." Sam muttered, not sounding sorry at all. Bee sped up as desert land drove past up and my eyes widened as I saw the Autobots. Optimus was leading them as top speed and Optimus did a quick, very illegible and extremely _sexy _Y-turn making the rest of the Autobots follow his lead. _  
_

"Ew, Iley." Sam muttered. Fuck, I said it out loud.

As we got into a bigger, wider highway, Ironhide pulled up next to us, his door opening and my eyes widened as Tonks balanced herself. Bee soon got their idea and opened the back door where Tonks jumped in.

"Bloody hell!" She gasped, eyes wide as saucers. "That was more dangerous than riding a hypogryff." Bee shut his door as we continued along.

"Block him." Sam said aloud. I frowned and turned around only to freeze seeing the asshole robot.

"Don't worry Liam! Mommy won't let the mean robot hurt you!" I gasped. Tonks frowned.

"What the bloody hell, mate?"

"Oh, Tonks this is Liam." I introduced the cube. "Liam, this is your godmother slash Aunt Tonks." Tonks gave me a weirded out look before tackling me in a hug. "LIAM!" I screeched.

"Merlin's saggy balls, I missed you." Tonks breathed, leaning back.

"Okay, what the actual fuck." Mikaela said in disbelief.

"It's a wizard thing. You wouldn't understand." Tonks waved them away. I looked back around and froze.

Optimus had transformed and tackled an army robot who had come straight for us. "Optimus!" I shrieked, green eyes wide. The Con transformed also and knocked them over the bridge as I watched horrified.

"He'll be fine." Sam reassured (or tried to) me.

I licked my lips and nodded. "Okay, Sam." I turned back to the front, tense worry filling my soul. Bee pulled us into the city next to the soldier and oh my god i need their names.

We were in the middle of the city, humans surrounded in a circle by Autobots, Liam in my arms.

"Sam?" I mumbled.

"Yeah, little sis?" Sam asked.

"I love you. Just saying in case something happens." I said, watching as Sam tensed.

"I love you too, Ile's." Sam said back. I watched as a plane flew below the buildings and I remembered what Yvonne had told me when I was 14 years old.

"_Listen, kid, I'll tell ya one more time. The air force don't fly below buildings. It's dangerous and a hella lot illegal." _

"THAT'S NOT FRIENDLY!" I yelled, motioning to the plane. "Air force don't fly below the buildings!"

The black soldier (alright, let's call him...Robby!) froze. "Fuck. She's right." He scrambled backwards. The plane swurved back as we started going backwards and the plane shot missiles at us.

"It's Starscream!" Ironhide snapped. "Take cover, Bumblebee!" Bee scrambled over to him and they picked up a semi truck just as a missile hit us. I felt myself being thrown backwards into a shop. Goddammit I wanted Optimus. I crumpled on the cement ground, my body now sore and full of pain.

But hey, at least I had Liam!

I was helped up by Tonks and froze seeing Bee and his cut off legs. "Oh my god." Mikaela whispered.

"Oh my god, Bumblebee," Sam yelled, running to the injured Autobot. "Your legs. Get up. Bumblebee, get up. Get up!" He was near hysterics now and I stumbled towards him, Liam in hand. "Sam, Sam stop. Stop. He can't get up." I said, green eyes sad. "Okay, go with Mikaela. I'll get the cube to safety."

"Sis..." Sam trailed off.

"Go now." I ordered. He frowned but went to help Mikaela who was hooking Bee up to a pick up truck. I walked over to the white soldier (I'll call him Will).

"The All-Spark." Will sighed. "Good. I want you to take this flare and go to the top of the tall, white building with statues on top of it." I felt fear wrack my body as I nodded jerkily. "Set the flare, signal the chopper and give them the cube."

"Got it, Soldier Man." I said weakly.

"Will Lennox. That's Robert Epps." Will informed me. "Now go! The Autobot's will cover you." I held the flare in my hand suddenly feeling very small and very scared and very not goofy or adorable or happy and was I going to die?

"Kid..."

"I got it. Building. Statue. Yvonne. I got it. I got it." I repeated.

"Iley, we will protect you!" Ironhide kneeled down, a firm stern look on his face.

"I got it." I whispered. "Okay."

Will had ran back to Epps and was now shouting at him.

I started to run past Sam but stopped. "Iley. Be safe. Okay? I love you. You might not be my biological sister but you will always be my sister. My lip wobbled and I smiled at my brother.

"I love you, you wanker." I said halfheartedly.

"Iley, get to the building!" Ironhide shouted. "Move!" I turned around once more and ran backwards as the tank Decepticon blasted a missile at them.

"Cover fire!"

"Move to cover!" Ironhide and Ratchet said together, covering me as I sprinted as fast as my legs could carry me towards the white building Will had told me about.

I kept running even as a Decepticon started shooting in front of me. Ironhide did a barrel roll, "Watch out!" He yelled throwing a car up and the Con transformed into a helicopter nearly hitting me.

Oh my god where was my Optimus...?

...

My Optimus? What the fuck Iley!

I shook that off, running past bloody screaming civilians and past abandoned cars nearing the white building.

"Keep moving Iley!" Ironhide growled.

"SHUT UP! I HAVE TINY LEGS AND I'M SHORT AND I HATE RUNNING AND TRACK AND OH MY GOD ONCE THIS IS OVER YOU ARE BUYING ME BLOODY SCHWARMA! GOT IT, A-HOLE? GOOD!" I screamed right back as my lungs felt like they were suffocating. I ran past a Decepticon smashing a shop and straight into a transforming helicopter Con.

"Oh my god!" I yelped, sliding on my butt. "DON'T WORRY LIAM, MOMMY'LL PROTECT YOU!" I yelled scrambling backwards as Hide and Ratchet started attacking the robot. I hid behind a car as they had a battle. The Con finally did a flip in the air transforming and shot off.

"Iley, get to the building." Ironhide repeated.

I jumped up and tossed over my shoulder. "Your head will be mounted on my wall if you repeat that, Ironass!"

"Give me the cube, girl!" A deep, scary and _evil_. *Cue lightening in the background*

I ran straight into a nice SUV and was tossed onto the ground, groaning in pain as I felt a sharp sound. Liam had turned the SUV, some dude's computer and a soda machine into robots.

"PROTECT ME, ROBOTS!" I screamed as the SUV dumped a bunch of girls (see: bitchy girls) onto the street and transforming. "Damn straight." I muttered as the three new Autobots attacked the Decepticons.

I finally ran into the building, past into's open gates (oh my god thank god it's gates were open) and into a huge empty room. I looked back for a second, silently freaking out, as I ran for the stairs.

"OI, FOTHERMUCKER! YOU AREN'T GETTING THIS SEXY ASS BRITISH SLASH AMERICAN GAL! HAHAHAHA! I'M AMAZE-BALLS!" I cackled sprinting up the stairs as I heard Megatron crash into the room. He roared. "Oh and by the way, you were frozen for like 50 years by a bunch of humans. Total ego killer." He roared louder.

I know it was a little stupid insulting the scary robot but I had too.

"I smell you, girl!" Megatron roared as I got on the next floor. Creeper. I sprinted past graffiti and up a stairwell. A very long stairwell. Grand. As I got on the next floor, flying across it all badass like, Megatron decided to be a great bag of dicks and come through the floor.

He snarled like a dog (mutt) as I escaped his claws into another bloody stairwell. Why the hell can I not catch a break?

"Maggot." Megatron hissed. I looked up the stairwell and stifled a groan. Jesus Christ.

I finally reached the top where a window was with a ladder up to the roof. I stifled another groan ignoring Megatron's roars. I tucked the cube in one arm and started up. I reached the top where I set the cube down and pulled myself up. I sprinted across the roof and over things on the roof where I saw a helicopter, a USA Air Force helicopter, was slowly coming in.

I slammed the flare open and sprinted where the helicopter saw me. I waved my arms frantically and smiled brightly when they saw me and came in faster.

I got to the edge and held out the cube for a soldier to grab but I froze seeing a con out of the corner of my eye. I pulled back my arms, "Watch out!" I screamed. The helicopter pulled back as a missile hit them.

They started to go down and I fell on my back as the helicopter's tail hit the cement wall throwing pieces of cement at me. The helicopter swerved at me as I curled into a ball, the cube in the middle.

"HANG ON, ILEY!" I felt a sob of relief come out of me as I heard Optimus roar. His roar was way different than Megatron's though. Megatron's was cold, brutal and ruthless. Optimus' was protective, angered and loving. Well, angered at Mega-dumbass.

I got up and started to run for the red, white and blue Autobot but Megatron (once again) decided to be a bitch and shot through the roof. I let a fear inducing shriek come out of my lungs.

"ILEY!"

I stumbled to the nearest statue and went around it, so I was hanging off of it. This would be a sucky way to die.

I peered down and sucked in a breath as I heard sirens. I held on tighter to the cube and the statue.

"Is it fear or courage that compels you, fleshling?" Megatron chuckled darkly, looming closer to my statue.

"I think a bit of both, mate." I laughed weakly. "Maybe splash a tad of love on there though." I pursed my lips. Don't say it don't say it... "But you wouldn't know that would ya, you great bag of dicks."

His blood red eyes brightened with anger. He scowled. "Give me the All-Spark and you may live to be my pet." Megatron spat.

"No thanks. I'm a human being, thank you very much." My voice quivered as his talons tightened onto the top of my statue. "And I'm never giving you the All-Spark. It is not yours! It is _mine!" _I snarled at him, anger clenching over my brain and in the back of my head I felt a voice smile and say, _Thank you, Danniluk*. _

"Oh, so unwise." He cackled, taking his talons off and reeling back, he threw a chain connected to some sort of wrecking ball at my statue and then I was free falling.

My hair whipped around me faster and faster as I fell. I tightened my grip on the cube, breath hitching and eyes wide and nearly _glowing_.

And then I was in someone's hand. I had my eyes shut for the impact and I opened them and stared in shock at the Autobot leader. "Optimus." I breathed. His shoulders sagged in relief, a soft smile on his lip plates.

He brought his hand up pulling me to his chest as he murmured in his goddamn orgasm inducing sex god voice, "I've got you, my Iley." My Iley? Holy shit. "Hold onto the cube, sweetspark!" He rumbled and he jumped from where he was horizontally laid out and he grasped one building tightly. His fingers slipped from floor to floor as I held onto him with my life and cube. He started jumping from building to building and I heard that great bag of dicks following us, roaring angrily.

Optimus was forced to do a flip off the the one building and he landed onto a crater, Megatron jumping down also. At times like this, I wish I was in school...

...

NOT! HAHAHA! School sucks.

Megatron was straight across from us where Optimus was grunting in pain.

"Oh no. Oh no. Oh no." I heard a male voice cry out.

Then..."Disgusting." Megatron growled and I stiffened as there was a cry of pain as said male was kicked away. Optimus uncurled his fingers from me, albeit a bit reluctantly.

I struggled up but managed to get on my knees and turn to Optimus' face. "Iley." He rumbled, his face mask retreating. "You risked your life to protect the cube."

"No sacrifice, no victory." I choked out, remembering dad's saying.

"If I cannot defeat Megatron, you must push the cube into my chest." Optimus said firmly. I shook my head. "Iley, please, you must. I have to keep you safe."

"No." I snapped. "No no no no."

"I will sacrifice myself to destroy it." Optimus said gravely. "Get behind me." I scrambled up, tears fully down my cheeks, and off of Optimus.

"It's you and me, Megatron." Optimus snarled. He and the great bag of dicks were getting up.

"No, it's just me Prime!" Megatron laughed. I was crawling through the crater trying to stay out of Megatron's sight.

"At the end of this day, one shall stand, one shall fall." Optimus said angrily.

"And you ain't standin'." I muttered towards Megatron, too quiet for Megatron to hear.

"You still fight for the weak! This is why you lose!" Megatron roared, throwing Optimus into a building. I watched in dismay as it seemed Optimus was losing.

I watched as Optimus was thrown once more and goddammit it was pissin' me off. I stood up where I was crouched and started to run only to slide as fighter jets started to shoot missiles at Megatron who was trying to reach Optimus. He fell to the ground as Optimus started to get up.

I ran underneath Megatron and dove next to Optimus. I rolled over and started scooting myself backwards as Megatron's ugly ass face came into view. His talons snapped right near the cube but I jerked it away.

"I'll kill you!" Megatron spat. "Mine! All-Spark!" Optimus twisted around as I started scooting closer to him.

"Iley, put the cube into my chest! Now!" He started crawling towards me as I stood up facing fear itself and raised the cube into Megatron's chest. "No Iley!" He roared. The cube disinigrated into Megatron's chest until it was nearly all gone and Megatron's blood red eyes were black with death and then was thrown backwards as the remaining power shot into my body.

As I hit Optimus, darkness filled my sight and then nothing.

* * *

*The Danniluk and Opiluk is completely Lunar Mist. By the way you guys, go check out her stuff. She's freaking awesome!


	9. Chapter 9

Twisted Lanes

Summary: Iley Potter-Witwicky knew she was strange with the whole 'parents-sending-her-to-the-Dursleys-and-abandoning-her-thing' but when her adoptive brother Sam brings home an alien car and sends her and her best friends, Mikaela and Danielle on a great adventure , she realizes it's about to get a whole lot stranger.

* * *

Fem!Squib!Harry. Optimus/fem!Harry. Ron!Ginny!Molly!Hermione!Dumbledore!Potters!Snape!Wizarding World!bashing. Protective!Possessive!Optimus. Ironhide/Tonks. Mikaela/Sam. Good!BWL

* * *

Optimus Prime's Holoform is played by Colin O' Donoghue

Bee's Holoform is played by Liam Hemsworth

Ironhide's Holoform is played by Dwayne Johnson

Ratchet's Holoform is played by Ryan Reynolds

Jazz's Holoform is played by Shemar Moore

Iley Potter-Witwicky is played by Lily Collins

Nymphadora Tonks is played by Zooey Deschanel

Yvonne Forrest is played by Nina Dobrev

* * *

_Pain...Too much pain...Help help help...make it stop...Optimus? Help me...help me now...Help help help..._

**_Wake up child._**

_Who's there?_

**_Wake up now! _**

I felt myself being jerked up, my eyes wide and my body stiff and sore. I was in a sandy plain, laying face down but my clothes were not what I was wearing before. I was wearing a blue cashmere sweater under neath a white jacket, white skinny jeans and white wedges.

"Daughter of Potter and Witwacky." A deep male voice thrummed. I slowly stood up and turned around to freeze. In front of me were thirteen giant ass room who could squish me in a hella second.

I suddenly realized what robot number 1 had called me. "Hey!" I cried out. "It's Witwicky and I am no daughter of Lily and James Potter!" Another robot with more feminine features gave a small smile at that.

"Iley Judith Witwicky." She said softly. I don't know why but I felt welcomed into her warm embrace. "We are the Primes. Ansectors from our greatest creation, Optimus Prime, and perhaps our worst, Megatron." My eyes widened. "Yes, my beloved Megatron is nothing more than a energon seeking maniac that yearns for power."

She sounded saddened and defeated and another Prime put on a hand on her slimmer shoulder. "It is done, sister." The Prime said with sad eyes. He turned to me. "You are not of this world, child of magic, but of ours."

I gave him a confused look. "What do you mean, Mr. Prime?" I asked nervously.

"She has manners." A gruff Prime grunted. "Good."

"Quiet, friend." The Prime who had spoken said shortly before turning back to me. "Our goddess, Primus, had a child with the deity, Magic, years ago. We Prime, her ambassadors, were greatly ecstatic. But Primus found the war would soon come upon where we stood. She did not want the child hurt. She sent the sparkling, my godsparkling, off and into the forming baby in the womb of one Lily Mae Potter. You are the sparkling." I stared at the Prime for a longest moment.

"W-What?" I stumbled over my words. "I-I can't be your deity's daughter. I-I'm the screwed up, fuck up of a sister of the great boy-who-lived. I'm _nothing_."

"Optimus doesn't think that." The gruff Prime growled.

"What?" I frowned.

"Every child of the Primes they had a true sparkmate that they will protect and cherish for years to come." The female Prime pursed her metal lip plates. "You are his." I stared at her in shock. "He feels the bond but does not understand it. He only understands that he needs to protect you from harm. He understands that you are his and no one's else and he will not let anyone, Cybertronian or human, try to woo you away from him. He will kill for you." I was shocked.

Optimus? I don't believe it.

"Moving on." Another Prime cut in, raising a eyebrow plate. "The cube." Iley shrunk at their gaze.

"I'm sorry! But Optimus was losing and Megatron needed to die..." I started.

"It's fine. The cube is alive." I blinked at the female Prime.

...

"What?" I demanded.

The gruff Prime smirked. "You felt the energy shoot into you, correct?"

"Yeah, what of it?" I asked.

"It turned you into your rightful species of Cybertronians and gifted you with a sparkling, the cube." I frowned. What the fuck is a sparkling? "A sparkling is a child for you humans." The gruff Prime said shortly.

I gaped at them. "I'M PREGNANT!" I shrieked, starting to panic.

"In essence. Optimus will be happy, I believe. He's wanted a family ever since Elita died." The female Prime hummed, more to herself really.

I stopped my pacing and slowly turned, jealousy stabbing her chest. "Who's Elita?" I asked trying to sound loose and laid back.

"His ex-sparkmate." The leader Prime stated before snapping, "Enough Lady Prime, time to get on with it." She nodded and he turned back to me. "Now your magic will be restored without hurting your younger "brother" and you will have powers you cannot dream about."

"Such as..." I probed.

"You will be able to bring Cybertronians back to life. You will be able to turn simple objects in Cybertronians. And several more. But right now, you must go back into the world of living." He knelt next to me, a soft smile on his lips. "You are my godfemme and I love you." He said softly before the Primes and the sandy plains disappeared before my eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

Twisted Lanes

Summary: Iley Potter-Witwicky knew she was strange with the whole 'parents-sending-her-to-the-Dursleys-and-abandoning-her-thing' but when her adoptive brother Sam brings home an alien car and sends her and her best friends, Mikaela and Danielle on a great adventure , she realizes it's about to get a whole lot stranger.

* * *

Fem!Squib!Harry. Optimus/fem!Harry. Ron!Ginny!Molly!Hermione!Dumbledore!Potters!Snape!Wizarding World!bashing. Protective!Possessive!Optimus. Ironhide/Tonks. Mikaela/Sam. Good!BWL

* * *

Optimus Prime's Holoform is played by Colin O' Donoghue

Bee's Holoform is played by Liam Hemsworth

Ironhide's Holoform is played by Dwayne Johnson

Ratchet's Holoform is played by Ryan Reynolds

Jazz's Holoform is played by Shemar Moore

Iley Potter-Witwicky is played by Lily Collins

Nymphadora Tonks is played by Zooey Deschanel

Yvonne Forrest is played by Nina Dobrev

* * *

I blinked my eyes (or is it optics) open tiredly as a hospital room came into view. Ratchet was by my side messing with a strange holoform message thing. Tonks was on Ironhide's shoulder and they both had frowns on their faces. Mikaela and Sam were sitting on Bee's shoulders and I could see tear stains on Sam's face. Jazz had a crutch and was leaning against the wall with Yvonne on his shoulder comforting him. Finally Optimus was seated on a chair by my bed, his face buried in his hands, shoulders slumped and god did he look defeated.

They hadn't noticed me so I frowned. "Guys," I whined, "I'm _hungry_..."

Then all hell broke loose.

"ILEY, YOU'RE ALIVE!"

"YOU STUPID BITCH, I LOVE YOU!"

"MY BRITISH FRIEND!"

"THANK THE LORD!"

"MAH BEST FRIEND! OPTIMUS HAS BE'N PININ' OVA YOU!"

"STUPID FEMME!"

"Primus, Iley." That made everyone stop. Optimus had gotten up and was staring at me with an intense emotion I couldn't place. "Thank Primus you are alive." _Alright, time to freak everybody out._

"Yeah, I'm alive. But could you not use my mom's name as a swear word." Optimus blinked at my answer. "And hug me, dammit! Your ancestors are _so _freaking confusing!"

"What?" Yvonne deadpanned, saying what everyone was thinking. "Can you please tell me what the hell happened back there, Iley? When me and Jazz got back from kicking ass, we find red, white and blue carrying some giant ass robot bitch and saying the cube turned you into a fucking robot! Explain!"

"Do not call her such unsanitary words." Optimus growled lowly and oh my god his voice is still hot.

"Okay, okay, relax Optimus." I paused. "Lemme explain." And explain I did. While I explained what happened, Optimus' face was straight and calm but I noticed him clench his hand when I mentioned Megatron.

Finally when I finished, Ratchet's eyes widened. "You're sparked." He said in shock. "And the cube is your sparkling. And Optimus and you are true sparkmates." I flushed energon blue on my face plates but nodded.

"Everyone but Iley and Optimus out!" He snapped. "I have a pregnant femme to look over." He started herding everyone out and I played with my thin, feminine violet-purple fingers nervously.

I looked up and was shocked by Optimus' grin. "I am going to be an Opiluk!" He said sounding ecstatic. He paused. "Only if you want me to be the opiluk."

"Who else would be?" I snorted. "Ratchet?" Optimus scowled. "Believe it or not Optimus, you're stuck with me."

"I do not mind that." Optimus took my face in his much larger hands gently giving me a loving stare. I felt my cooling fans turn on as I blushed fiercely. When the hell did I get cooling fans.

Before I could say anything, **ENERGON AT 5% REFUEL!**. I frowned.

"Optimus, apparently, my energon's at 5 percent," I started.

"IT'S WHAT!?" I grimaced as Ratchet stomped in grumpily. He opened a fridge (?) and came out with a square cube with blue liquid in it. I eyed the liquid warily but took it and started drinking.

"Alright, did the Prime's say how long you have been pregnant?" Ratchet asked. I finished up my cube, Optimus' taking it, and shook my head.

"Sorry, no." I apologized.

"Don't be sorry, Ms. Witwicky." Ratchet retorted. He went to me and tapped my chest. My chest opened and I saw Optimus' tense, a low growl coming out of his lips.

Ratchet ignored him.

Ratchet quickly grabbed a tube-like device and put it in my chest. "Hold very still, Iley." He warned. I nodded at the strange sensation through my chest. He went back to holopad and hmmed to himself.

"The sparkling's spark is at a few days, a week at the most." He informed us. "A Cybertronian's pregnancy period is around 5 months, human time." He said to me. "So you've still got quite a while. I want you back every week for a checkup though."

"Can I leave then?" I asked, a begging tone in my voice. Ratchet groaned.

"Fine, get out of here. Prime, I expect her to be in perfect condition next week." He warned. Optimus nodded, helping me off the cot. I was pretty wobbly but I got it. I noticed that I was thinner, more feminine and curvy than the other Autobots and painted violet-purple and silver. I was at least 4 feet shorter than Optimus too.

"Thanks, Ratchet." I smiled, steadying myself and striding to the doorway. "Now, come on, Optimus, I'm _starving_." Optimus chuckled but followed me close behind.


	11. Chapter 11

Twisted Lanes

Summary: Iley Potter-Witwicky knew she was strange with the whole 'parents-sending-her-to-the-Dursleys-and-abandoning-her-thing' but when her adoptive brother Sam brings home an alien car and sends her and her best friends, Mikaela and Danielle on a great adventure , she realizes it's about to get a whole lot stranger.

* * *

Fem!Squib!Harry. Optimus/fem!Harry. Ron!Ginny!Molly!Hermione!Dumbledore!Potters!Snape!Wizarding World!bashing. Protective!Possessive!Optimus. Ironhide/Tonks. Mikaela/Sam. Good!BWL

* * *

Optimus Prime's Holoform is played by Colin O' Donoghue

Bee's Holoform is played by Liam Hemsworth

Ironhide's Holoform is played by Dwayne Johnson

Ratchet's Holoform is played by Ryan Reynolds

Jazz's Holoform is played by Shemar Moore

Iley Potter-Witwicky is played by Lily Collins

Nymphadora Tonks is played by Zooey Deschanel

Yvonne Forrest is played by Nina Dobrev

Arcee's Holoform is played by Dreama Walker

Chromia's Holoform is played by Lea Michele

Flareup's Holoform is played by Amy Smart

Mudflap's Holoform is played by Finn Harries

Skids holoform is played by Jack Harries

Sunstreaker's holoform is played by Alex Pettyfer

Sideswipe's holoform is played by Zac Efron

* * *

Optimus brought me to a cafeteria that was deserted and sat me down in a Cybertronian sized table and got both of us energon cubes. "How long was I asleep?" I asked Optimus.

"Nearly two months." He informed me gravely. "We have a few new recruits. The triplets: Arcee, Chromia and Flareup, a pair of twins: Mudflap and Skidz, and the Lambo twins: Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. I have also recieved a comm. Mirage, First Aid and Wheeljack will be here in an earth's 4 weeks time."

While he was speaking, I was have listening, more focusing on his sexy voice.

"Chromia, Arcee and Flareup sound like feminine names." I rose a thin eyebrow plate.

"They are, spark of my life." He murmured. I felt my chest pound, my face turning bright blue with energon at the pet name.

"What about my parents?" I asked taking another sip.

"They know and will be by next Friday." Optimus said quietly. "They do not know about the sparkling though." I felt my head pound. Right. Mom. Dad. Sparkling. I'm doomed.

"All will be well, my love." Optimus reassured me. He straightened up. "You met my ancestors?"

"Yeah. They were really confusing." I bemoaned. "Worse than dad around Christmas. And trust me, that is confusing." I stressed out. He smiled.

"What is this 'Christmas'?" He probed, giving me a curious look. I grinned. Op hasn't learned about Christmas yet? What fun!

* * *

Before long we were joined by Yvonne, Jazz, Tonks, Ironhide, Sam, Mikaela, and Bee. Ironhide, Jazz and Bee pulled Optimus away (and I could sense he didn't want to go) and I was joined by the humans.

"You bitch, always getting in comas and shit." Yvonne glared at me.

"Sorry, Vonnie, but just curious. What's going on with you and Jazz?" She blushed at my words.

"Shut up, Iley." She grumbled. "What about Prime?" I smirked.

"He's my intended true sparkmate and I love him." I grinned. The girls all cooed and giggled while Sam gagged.

"Can you not." He groaned. I smiled at my brother.

"So what now?" Tonks asked, raising an eyebrow. "I mean, Ironhide said something about bonding..." I frowned. _Bonding? That must be for being sparkbonds. Maybe I can ask one of the triplets? _

I was biting my lip nervously and Tonks groaned, "You have no bloody clue." I shook my helm. "Well, onto a different topic: Chromia is a high end bitch."

I rose a eyebrow plate, thankful for the subject change. "Why's that?" I asked.

"She and Hide were an item. But now, we're dating and she came and she's a bitch and I **DO NOT **like her. Also, Ratchet doesn't let alcohol or chocolate onto the base and I'm pissy, Iley. I'm pissy." I couldn't help it. I laughed. I needed a laugh after the shit I've gone through the last few months. **  
**

I laughed. And laughed. And laughed. I laughed 'til it felt like my lungs were giving out and then I wheezed, cackling.

I finally stopped laughing and found myself being stared at by my friends. "Thanks Tonks, I needed that." I smiled at her. She gave me a thumbs up.

"Course." She smiled. "Now help me onto your shoulder. We're going to the rec room." She grew a glint into her eye as she hopped onto my hand then onto my shoulder.

I followed Yvonne who was still upset with me getting myself "hurt" and soon we were at a huge Cybertronian size door. We walked in and every head, both Autobot and human, turned.

"And so it starts." Yvonne muttered. I ignored her and plopped by ass down onto one of the alien robot size couches and turned on the off TV onto America's Next Model.

Tonks cackled in delight.

"So you're the Prime's mate." A cold voice coolly. I didn't give the bright yellow bot a glance.

"Yup. You are?" I paused. "Wait, wait, I know. An asshole." He scowled.

"Sunstreaker." He grumbled, before going back to his chess game with a bright red bot who smirked flirtatiously at me. I just watched Tonk's show.

"You're sparked, aren't you?" A purple female bot rose an eyebrow plate.

"Yes." I deadpanned. "What of it?"

"And you're not sparkmated to the Prime and it's not the Prime's sparkling." She questioned.

"No." I said threw gritted teeth. "What the fuck of it?"

"Elita would never do that." A light blue female robot mumbled.

"Well Elita isn't Primus' daughter." I said shortly. Seeing the Triplet's shocked faces, I smirked. "Try that one for size, bitch."

The purple bot huffed.

"Alright, everyone relax." I smiled seeing it was Will. "How ya doin', kid?" I grinned down at the human.

"Oh, you know, just got turned into an alien robot. No biggie." I said loosely, grinning down at the two chuckling humans.

"Sounds fun." Epps chuckled. I rolled my eyes (optics? whatever). Will smiled before turning serious turning to the Autobots.

''Alright, ladies, we have a Decepticon attack in Northern Russia. Let's move it!" I watched as Chromia, looking very smug, wheeled out, head held high and blue optics gleaming.

"You were right, Tonks." I grumbled. "She is a bitch."


	12. Chapter 12

Twisted Lanes

Summary: Iley Potter-Witwicky knew she was strange with the whole 'parents-sending-her-to-the-Dursleys-and-abandoning-her-thing' but when her adoptive brother Sam brings home an alien car and sends her and her best friends, Mikaela and Danielle on a great adventure , she realizes it's about to get a whole lot stranger.

* * *

Fem!Squib!Harry. Optimus/fem!Harry. Ron!Ginny!Molly!Hermione!Dumbledore!Potters!Snape!Wizarding World!bashing. Protective!Possessive!Optimus. Ironhide/Tonks. Mikaela/Sam. Good!BWL

* * *

Optimus Prime's Holoform is played by Colin O' Donoghue

Bee's Holoform is played by Liam Hemsworth

Ironhide's Holoform is played by Dwayne Johnson

Ratchet's Holoform is played by Ryan Reynolds

Jazz's Holoform is played by Shemar Moore

Iley Potter-Witwicky is played by Lily Collins

Nymphadora Tonks is played by Zooey Deschanel

Yvonne Forrest is played by Nina Dobrev

Arcee's Holoform is played by Dreama Walker

Chromia's Holoform is played by Lea Michele

Flareup's Holoform is played by Amy Smart

Mudflap's Holoform is played by Finn Harries

Skids holoform is played by Jack Harries

Sunstreaker's holoform is played by Alex Pettyfer

Sideswipe's holoform is played by Zac Efron

* * *

A few hours after the Autobots have left for Russia (joke's on Chromia cause Russia is _cold_), a warning popped up on my eyes saying that I needed _recharge_. After Sam explained what it meant (seriously couldn't we call it sleep), he brought me to my room which opened right up when I placed my hand on the coded pad.

The room was small but cozy. It was light blue in coloring with a simple bed with light blue comforters and fluffy white pillows. A desk stood in the corner with a sloped chair and a TV (huge by the way) stood in the other corner on a table.

I stumbled over to my bed and managed to clamber into the comfortable sleeping place. There was a _offlining_ warning and then all there was was darkness.

_Dream _

_My dream started like this: I was in a room, large and well decorated with mix-matched color patterns and strange devices. There was a large desk with a comfy chair. A man with a long white beard and twinkling eyes was in the chair. In front of the desk was two couches. On one of those couches was a little boy, maybe 11 or 12. _

_"And how did Mr. Potter like his first year of Hogwarts?" The man, Albus Dumbledore chuckled. _

_The boy, Alexander James Potter, nodded silently. He looked nearly exactly like their father with jet black hair and hazel eyes. A thin scar shaped like a V was on his forehead. His hair was tamed though and he had a stoic look on his face, rather than the mischievous and smirking face James Potter had when he was a first year. Alex wore his uniform and had a blue and bronze tie. _

_"It was interesting, sir." Alex nodded. _

_"I see. And I don't suppose you ever made up with Mr. Weasley?" He asked gently, leaning forward. Alex scowled. _

_"Ron Weasley is a bigoted arse who needs to learn to keep his big mouth closed." Alex spat, obvious hatred for this Weasley boy. Dumbledore's shook slumped. _

_"Oh, my dear boy." He said sadly. "But this meeting is about your resort." He said gently. _

_Alex frowned. "Resort? I don't want to be resorted. I like being in Ravenclaw! My friends are awesome!" Dumbledore stared sadly before frowning and looking around. "What's wrong, Headmaster?"_

_"I believe, my boy, we are being watched." Dumbledore said coldly, eyeing the air around them before connecting with my green eyes. "Recede a nobis!" The view twisted and jumped, disappearing as I woke up._

_End Dream_

I jerked up, eyes wide. What. The. Fuck. A tiny burst of pride blossomed in my chest when I realized Alex, Al, my baby brother was in Ravenclaw, where only the smartest people went.

I frowned. Who the hell were the Weasley's? How was Alex doing? Did Lily and James have other children? How was Uncle Sirius and Uncle Remus? Aunt Amelia?

I shook my head and turned to the table. It had an automatic clock on it (awesome) and said 2:24 A.M. Great.

I swung my legs, my metal silver and violet legs (I still couldn't get over the fact), and stood up. 2:00 in the morning and nothing to do. I knew Mikaela and Sam had went home. Yvonne now lived her and Tonks was leaving tomorrow due to the fact her parents wanted her back home.

I was alone.

What about Optimus? Did he go on that mission? I hmmed to myself before a idea popped into my head.

**Private Message Comm.:Optimus? Did you go on the mission? Shit, are you asleep? Crap, crap, crap.: **

I began panicking remembering people actually sleep at this time.

**Private Message Comm.: No I did not go on the mission The arrivals had it in their hands, my love.: **

I flushed.

**Private Message Comm.: Were you asleep, though?: **

**Private Message Comm.:No, I have paperwork. Although they can wait for tomorrow!: **I smiled hearing his relieved message. **:Shall we meet at the cafeteria. You can tell me what troubles you.: **

**Private Message Comm.:Sounds good, handsome.: **

I sighed and left my room.

...

Then I retracked and grabbed my smaller, white fluffy blanket and walked out. I quickly found myself in cafeteria, warm but really hungry with flashing purple lights in front of my eyes. _  
_

I went to the fridge I'd seen Optimus go to and grabbed a random cube of watery blue liquid. I went and plopped my metal ass down on one of the tables, sipping the cool drink and thinking about Alex.

Not five minutes later, I was shooken from my thoughts by a rumbled, "Iley?" I flickered my optics to Optimus who slid in across from me. "What has happened? What is this "dream"?"

I frowned. "Did I tell you I was adopted by Sam's parents?"

Optimus looked confused. "Adopted?" He inquired.

"You know, your parents give you away and you're raised by different people?" He looked shocked. "You guys _don't _have that?" Optimus shook his helm.

"Oh, well, I was adopted by the Witwicky's. My parents were like Tonks, magical. But when I was five years old Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of the magical school my parents went to, came to my parents saying that there was a prophecy around me or Alex, my little brother, that stated we would kill the Dark Lord Voldemort, who was going around killed normal people without magic and kids that grew up in a nonmagical household but had magic." I paused to see his reaction.

Optimus' face was stoic but I could see his narrowed eyes so I continued.

"I don't know the whole prophecy but it has to do with being born in July. I was born July 31st, Alex was born July 5th and another boy, Neville Longbottom was born in late July. On Halloween when I was five, Voldemort came to our house, stupifyed Lily and James and tried to kill Alex and I. I was the one who stepped in front of the killing curse and it backfired, hitting Voldemort and killing him." I paused once more, peering up at the overly handsome leader who relaxed.

"At least he is dead." Optimus murmured. I smiled.

"After I killed him, a black smoke like creature came out of his body, screamed then disappeared." I shook my head in disgust. "He's still out there." Optimus didn't look happy. "I blacked out after that and woke up during in Hogwarts, that's the wizard schools, hospital. I had a new scar on my back, huge and jagged, gross I know, but they didn't see it. Lily and James I mean. Something had happened to Alex after the killing curse blew up Voldemort and half Alex's bedroom. He had a scar on his forehead to Dumbledore stated that Alex was the boy who lived, the one who killed the Dark Lord."

Optimus frowned. "The doctor did not see your scar."

I shook my head. "Nope. And it just went downhill from there. James was busy with Auror (that's like a wizard police officer) and couldn't stay home all the time. Lily was a _nightmare_." I had sheer hatred for my former mother and Optimus could hear it in my voice. "She treated me like a slave and Alex like a king. Not even a few months after that I was brought to the living room where Lily, James and Dumbledore were waiting. Alex was playing on the floor and I remember being confused that James was home. Lily gave me potion and she and that senile bastard did some type of chant and..."

"Iley?" Optimus said softly.

"They stole my magic." My shoulders slumped remembering the pain of losing all the magic I had. "They stole it and gave it away to my brother."

I chanced a look up to Optimus and nearly balked. His optics looked angered and the cube in his hand was crushed, blue liquid dripping from between his fingers.

"Optimus!" I said in shock, jumping up and grabbing a paper towel by the energon fridge. I gave them to him and he cleaned off his hand.

"I apologize, Iley. Continue." Optimus rumbled.

I sat back down. "Anyways, in my dream, I was in Dumbledore's office in Hogwarts. Alex was there too. Dumbledore was talking about Alex's first year at Hogwarts and didn't seem happy about his choice in friends."

"Why would that be any of his business?" Optimus asked, a deep etched frown on his metallic face. "Why is he so deep in this war?"

"He's the leader of the light." I remembered Lily snapping that to me one morning. "There's Dark magic, worst of the worst. Like the killing curse, imperious curse which controls your victim and Cruciatus Curse which is terrible. It's a torture curse that, if used long enough, can rip a person's mind apart." Optimus frowned deeply.

"Then there's Light. Light is the good or whatever. Like, I don't know, most of Transfiguration or Charms spells or maybe even the Animagus potion. Finally there's Grey which is a mix inbetween. You can still do them but it's on the line and you should be very careful about it." I took another sip of my energon then completely drank it. "Dumbledore's very influential and high up in the Wizarding monarchy. Anyways, Dumbledore was talking about putting Alex into a different house. Hogwarts has four different houses to put kids in." I explained. "And then he looked straight at me and shot a spell at me. Then I woke up."

Optimus frowned.

"He shot a "spell" at you." He questioned. I didn't notice the slight irritation/anger in his blue optics.

"Yeah. I'm fine though." I shrugged. "Wonder why I was there in the first place though." I wondered aloud.

"He shot a spell at you." Optimus gritted out.

I rose an eyebrow at his protective, almost possessive look in his face. "I'm fine, big guy." I reached over and placed my metallic hand over his. He immediately intertwined our hands together.

"I do not like this "Dumbledore"." Optimus rumbled, his deep voice billowing through the large room.

''I'm fine." I repeated. I squeezed his hand tightly before finding my internal clock. 3:01. Still late. A idea bloomed in my mind. "Teach me how to turn into a car." I demanded, leaning forward.

Optimus looked shocked at the demand before shaking it off. "Of course, my love. It would be a pleasure."

* * *

**Hey guys! Thank you for waiting oh-so-very patiently but please remember I have school. (I hate school.) Optimus and Iley will be sparkmated soon, don't worry about that, because their sparks are literally calling for each other. **

**Also if you have any ideas for what car Iley should be please please please tell review or PM me! **

**I love you all, my crazy bananas! **

**-Shooter**


	13. Chapter 13

Twisted Lanes

Summary: Iley Potter-Witwicky knew she was strange with the whole 'parents-sending-her-to-the-Dursleys-and-abandoning-her-thing' but when her adoptive brother Sam brings home an alien car and sends her and her best friends, Mikaela and Danielle on a great adventure , she realizes it's about to get a whole lot stranger.

* * *

Fem!Squib!Harry. Optimus/fem!Harry. Ron!Ginny!Molly!Hermione!Dumbledore!Potters!Snape!Wizarding World!bashing. Protective!Possessive!Optimus. Ironhide/Tonks. Mikaela/Sam. Good!BWL

* * *

Optimus Prime's Holoform is played by Colin O' Donoghue

Bee's Holoform is played by Liam Hemsworth

Ironhide's Holoform is played by Dwayne Johnson

Ratchet's Holoform is played by Ryan Reynolds

Jazz's Holoform is played by Shemar Moore

Iley Potter-Witwicky is played by Lily Collins

Nymphadora Tonks is played by Zooey Deschanel

Yvonne Forrest is played by Nina Dobrev

Arcee's Holoform is played by Dreama Walker

Chromia's Holoform is played by Lea Michele

Flareup's Holoform is played by Amy Smart

Mudflap's Holoform is played by Finn Harries

Skids holoform is played by Jack Harries

Sunstreaker's holoform is played by Alex Pettyfer

Sideswipe's holoform is played by Zac Efron

* * *

**Hello, mah cuh-razy bananas! Thank you for your reviews (seriously you guys are fucking awesome) and I loooooove you. Joking. Maybe. **

**Anyways! So I got a review asking how tall Iley was so I decided to tell you her appearance now! **

**Iley is four feet shorter than Optimus, one of the taller Cybertronians and she has a violet-purple and silver paint job. She is sleek, thin and curvy and way more feminine than any of the Autobots/Decepticons. She has her door wings painted more silver with violet-purple streaks on the end that fade out into silver. Up to her elbow joint she has silver with violet tipped gloves that spike up near her elbows. On her legs she has violet purple high heel like feet that go above her knee joints. On each side of her head are slim violet audio receptors. **

**That is all. **

* * *

"No." A firm but very tired voice snapped. I jumped back in shock as blue covered my violet cheek plates in embarrassment. Ratchet was standing there looking very angry and I held back a laugh. He had a bright florescent pink nightcap on his head and looked angry.

"You should be recharging!" He snapped at me. Optimus had an amused look on his face as I shrunk beneath Ratchet's furious gaze. "You too, Prime!" Ratchet snarled at the taller mech.

Optimus frowned. "I did recharge."

"How long?" Ratchet demanded.

Optimus grimaced. "A few, in human terms, hours." Ratchet glowered at Optimus. Now I grinned widely.

"Both of you go **RECHARGE!**" Ratchet spat. "I don't care if you do it together, just go fragging recharge!" I was blushing even more fiercely. I may be a snarky, sarcastic bitch but I had never actually...slept with a man (or mech) before.

I know. Me! I, Iley Judith Witwicky, formally Iley Lilith Potter, had never slept with anybody before. I mean, Rex and I had kissed and gone pretty far but not as far as...

I shook my thoughts away, standing up next to Optimus. Ratchet glared at us in last time before stomping off muttering about _lousy no good Prime and his stupid true pregnant mate. _

"That was something else." I commented when Ratchet was out of hearing distance.

"You have not seen anything just yet." Optimus' baritone voice rumbled, laughter obvious. I scowled looking up at him. Optimus just grinned back. I rolled my optics.

"I'm not going to see any action any time soon, am I?" I mused as we started walking down where my room was. It was mostly to me but Optimus gave me a fierce look.

"No. I will not have you or the sparkling hurt." He said firmly. "That is final." He added. I stopped and once Optimus realized I had stopped, he was a couple feet away. He turned to me and frowned.

"What?" I demanded, green optics resembling the color of the killing curse. "That's _final? _I'm not one of your Autobots, Prime!" Avada Kedavra green connected with bright blue.

He stared at me in sheer shock. "I realize that, Iley." He said sternly. "But you aren't leaving the base."

"You can't keep me trapped here." I said angrily, fists clenched.

"You're overreacting." He frowned.

"I...what? Are you joking?" I spluttered. Did he seriously just say that? "What if I want to see my parents?"

"We can bring them here." Optimus said calmly.

"What if I want to go shopping?" I narrowed my eyes.

''There are online stores, I believe." Optimus said.

"What if I need to get away and I am literally suffocating in this goddamn base?" I stressed.

"I won't let you suffocate!" Optimus sounded worried now and my eye twitched unhappily.

"Excuse me, I am quite tired and I do not want to get screamed at by Doc Bot." I gritted my teeth and walked past Optimus, still extremely pissed.

"Iley." Optimus tried to say.

"Goodnight, Optimus. I'll see you in the morning." I mumbled, disappearing around the corner out of Optimus Overprotective Prime's vision.


	14. Chapter 14

Twisted Lanes

Summary: Iley Potter-Witwicky knew she was strange with the whole 'parents-sending-her-to-the-Dursleys-and-abandoning-her-thing' but when her adoptive brother Sam brings home an alien car and sends her and her best friends, Mikaela and Danielle on a great adventure , she realizes it's about to get a whole lot stranger.

* * *

Fem!Squib!Harry. Optimus/fem!Harry. Ron!Ginny!Molly!Hermione!Dumbledore!Potters!Snape!Wizarding World!bashing. Protective!Possessive!Optimus. Ironhide/Tonks. Mikaela/Sam. Good!BWL

* * *

Optimus Prime's Holoform is played by Colin O' Donoghue

Bee's Holoform is played by Liam Hemsworth

Ironhide's Holoform is played by Dwayne Johnson

Ratchet's Holoform is played by Ryan Reynolds

Jazz's Holoform is played by Shemar Moore

Iley Potter-Witwicky is played by Lily Collins

Nymphadora Tonks is played by Zooey Deschanel

Yvonne Forrest is played by Nina Dobrev

Arcee's Holoform is played by Dreama Walker

Chromia's Holoform is played by Lea Michele

Flareup's Holoform is played by Amy Smart

Mudflap's Holoform is played by Finn Harries

Skids holoform is played by Jack Harries

Sunstreaker's holoform is played by Alex Pettyfer

Sideswipe's holoform is played by Zac Efron

* * *

**Hello, mah cuh-razy bananas! Thank you for your reviews (seriously you guys are fucking awesome) and I loooooove you. Joking. Maybe. **

**Anyways! So I got a review asking how tall Iley was so I decided to tell you her appearance now! **

**Iley is four feet shorter than Optimus, one of the taller Cybertronians and she has a violet-purple and silver paint job. She is sleek, thin and curvy and way more feminine than any of the Autobots/Decepticons. She has her door wings painted more silver with violet-purple streaks on the end that fade out into silver. Up to her elbow joint she has silver with violet tipped gloves that spike up near her elbows. On her legs she has violet purple high heel like feet that go above her knee joints. On each side of her head are slim violet audio receptors. **

**That is all.**

* * *

Iley went into her room and leaned against the door, a frown on her pretty features. She started pacing the room floor. Did she seriously just have a fight with Optimus? Did she call him _Prime_?

_It's sad, isn't it? _She jerked her head sideways. _I apologize, danniluk, I hadn't meant to surprise you_. A childish voice whimpered sounding pained. Iley's hands flickered to her belly, a strange look on her face.

"Liam?" She muttered.

_Danniluk, that is not a proper Cybertron-e-a-n name. _The childish voice, the cube, chided Iley, having trouble with his race's name. _Opiluk is sad now though. What are you going to do?_

"Nothing." She spoke aloud. "Your opiluk is being..."

_A true mate. _The cube commented. _Grandcreator taught me about true mates, danni! _A smile ghosted onto Iley's face. _But I come with a warning from Grandcreator. War is not over. Magic and Metal will mix and death will come. _

I sat on my bed, putting my head in my hands.

_Keep our family safe, danniluk. We believe in you. _The cube's voice disappeared til there was silence. Quietly, I twisted and fell onto my bed. I offlined and nothingness took over my senses.

* * *

Iley woke up at 9:45 with her heart- no spark - jumping in her chest as she woke up. She had a weird dream about her and Optimus getting in a fight and the cube talking to her...it was just weird.

Stumbling out of her room, she tripped over something...or someone. She managed to keep herself from falling on my ass as Optimus pushed himself up, a sad look in his optics.

"Iley, I apologize for last night." He said, giving her a pleading look. "I just want to protect you." It wasn't a dream? Oh, well, Iley you dumb bitch, Iley chided herself.

"It's fine, Optimus." Iley reassured him. "I was just being a hormonal bitch."

"You're perfect." He said like an immediate answer. Iley rolled her optics. Seriously this was getting tiring.

"Psh," Iley waved her hand. "I know. I'm amaze-balls!" He chuckled. "Also, I think I had a talk with the cube last night." Iley informed him. Optimus frowned.

"It isn't uncommon. I remember when Moonracer was pregnant with Ratchet and her's sparkling, Archive, they'd have talks even when we were in war meetings." Optimus commented. Iley glanced over curiously as they started walking where his office was. "The Director would like to speak with you." He didn't sound happy with that and I quirked an eyebrow plate.

"Director? Also, Ratchet has a kid?" Iley asked.

Optimus nodded. "Archive is a medic. Ratchet hopes she and Moonracer come quickly. I'm sure Bumblebee hopes too." A smirk appeared on Optimus' face making Iley laugh before the smirk disappeared. "And Director Galloway is someone I do not like. At all." He deadpanned. They were at the office door and he opened it up, letting her in first like a gentleman.

A human with greying brown hair and dark eyes wearing a nice black suit with a blue and black striped tie and glasses was waiting with John Keller. "Uncle John!" Iley said giddily, a grin stretching across her features.

"Iley, thank goodness you're alright!" John said in relief. He turned to the other man. "Iley, this is Theodore Galloway. Director, this is Iley Potter-Witwicky."

"A pleasure, I'm sure, Director." Iley smiled warmly.

Director Galloway eyed her warily. "At least you're more polite than the company you keep, Ms. Potter-Witwicky." he said dryly. Iley ignored Optimus' stiffening.

"Please, Director, call me Iley. We're all friends here." Iley said. Optimus grumbled something but she ignored it.

"Then you must call me Theodore." Theodore said smoothly. "I am sorry for the inconvenience but the President needs to know if you're going to stab us in the back anytime soon."

Iley frowned. "I wouldn't back stab the USA anytime soon, Theodore. Especially since John was the one to keep me out of my abusive uncle's hands." Theodore quirked an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

"The government would still like you to sign a contract. Also, I heard something about "the cube" being your baby? The President is quite curious about that." He informed Iley.

"It is but we don't know much more about it." Iley said.

"Good." Theodore eyed her for a second. "Also, it was Keller's idea but the President and the American Minister of Magic agreed with this.'' Iley frowned. "We'd like you to be co-Director and liaison to the Human-Cybertronian connection and the Director and liaison of the Magical World and the Cybertronian world." Iley's eyes widened. "We'll get back to you. Keller has mine and the President's number. Have a nice day, Iley." With that he walked out of the room, John walking after him quickly.

Iley turned to Optimus. "He's not that bad." She insisted.


	15. Chapter 15

Twisted Lanes

Summary: Iley Potter-Witwicky knew she was strange with the whole 'parents-sending-her-to-the-Dursleys-and-abandoning-her-thing' but when her adoptive brother Sam brings home an alien car and sends her and her best friends, Mikaela and Danielle on a great adventure , she realizes it's about to get a whole lot stranger.

* * *

Fem!Squib!Harry. Optimus/fem!Harry. Ron!Ginny!Molly!Hermione!Dumbledore!Potters!Snape!Wizarding World!bashing. Protective!Possessive!Optimus. Ironhide/Tonks. Mikaela/Sam. Good!BWL

* * *

Optimus Prime's Holoform is played by Colin O' Donoghue

Bee's Holoform is played by Liam Hemsworth

Ironhide's Holoform is played by Dwayne Johnson

Ratchet's Holoform is played by Ryan Reynolds

Jazz's Holoform is played by Shemar Moore

Iley Potter-Witwicky is played by Lily Collins

Nymphadora Tonks is played by Zooey Deschanel

Yvonne Forrest is played by Nina Dobrev

Arcee's Holoform is played by Dreama Walker

Chromia's Holoform is played by Lea Michele

Flareup's Holoform is played by Amy Smart

Mudflap's Holoform is played by Finn Harries

Skids holoform is played by Jack Harries

Sunstreaker's holoform is played by Alex Pettyfer

Sideswipe's holoform is played by Zac Efron

Wheeljack's holoform is played by Chris Pine

Mirage's holoform is played by Joseph Morgan

First Aid's holoform is played by Jensen Ackles

Moonracer's holoform is played by Sandra Bullock

Archive's Holoform is played by Anna Popplewell

* * *

**Hello, mah cuh-razy bananas! Thank you for your reviews (seriously you guys are fucking awesome) and I loooooove you. Joking. Maybe. **

**Anyways! So I got a review asking how tall Iley was so I decided to tell you her appearance now! **

**Iley is four feet shorter than Optimus, one of the taller Cybertronians and she has a violet-purple and silver paint job. She is sleek, thin and curvy and way more feminine than any of the Autobots/Decepticons. She has her door wings painted more silver with violet-purple streaks on the end that fade out into silver. Up to her elbow joint she has silver with violet tipped gloves that spike up near her elbows. On her legs she has violet purple high heel like feet that go above her knee joints. On each side of her head are slim violet audio receptors. **

**That is all.**

* * *

"Morning sunshine, the earth says hello!" I rolled my optics at Mikaela who grinned. It had been two weeks since my talk with Theodore and Tonks had gone. Her parents, Ted and Andromeda Tonks, wanted her back home to finish off summer homework, get her stuff at Diagon Alley and stay a couple of days with them. I had met with my parents too and boy were they pissed.

Well, their daughter is dating an alien robot, she is an alien robot herself and she's pregnant with the alien robot group's sacred cube.

It's kinda fucked up.

"The earth says hello? How is that possible?" Wheeljack asked, walking over to our table where we were sitting. When the triplets, both sets of twins and Bee went on the mission trip when I first woke up, it was actually a bunch of Autobots crash landing.

Wheeljack was a crazy scientist. He a lot shorter than Optimus or I and painted white and black with hints of red and green. Wheeljack or Que as some of the Bots call him is super friendly and likes making crazy gadgets for the humans. He's banned from a lot of science fiction movie and tv shows and I'm not aloud by his lab. Which is fine by me. The explosions freak me out. His holoform is pretty good looking, I'll admit that. He has messy dark brown hair along with facial hair, bright blue eyes and tan skin. He's usually in a black undershirt with the autobot sign on his chest in white, a pair of dark wash jeans, cowboy boots and a white lab coat.

Then there's Mirage. He's taller than Wheeljack but not quite as tall as Optimus, a foot or two shorter than me. He's painted bright cherry red and is as sleek and leanly handsome as Wheeljack is rough and sooty. He has a rich sexy accent that has all the Autobot femmes and some of the human girls on base moaning. He has a cloaking device that makes him invisible, the perfect spy, and he always jumps me or Mikaela. His holoform has messy dirty blond short hair and glowing blue eyes. He's always wearing a grey t-shirt underneath a cherry red leather jacket that has a grey Autobot sign over his right chest and a pair of dark grey jeans tucked into red tipped black combat boots.

Next is First Aid. First Aid is about Ironhide's height and is painted red, blue and white. He is pretty paranoid and usually has a twitching optic (which Sam and Miles don't help much). He is also very out spoken about Decepticons and, I quote, "evil dreadful slagging fragging human squishy beans(!)" trying to break into his security system. He doesn't use his holoform much but I saw it once. His holoform has short, dark blond hair, broad shoulders and bright blue eyes. He's usually wearing a blue button up with the Autobot sign on his right pocket, blue jeans and black boots.

Optimus thought there was only three Autobots coming but there were three more. Moonracer, Archive and Bee and Archive's sparkling, Rhema. Moonracer was a light mint green, kind of like Ratchet, with white and light grey tints. She had bright blue optics as well. She was two and a half feet shorter than Ratchet. Unlike the triplets, Moonracer was quiet, very motherly and very kind. She also had a fierce side, Optimus had told me with a smile, and very protective of her loved ones. Moonracer's holoform is very pretty with long brown hair, bright blue eyes and tanned skin. She is always wearing a mint green short sleeved v-neck, blue skinny jeans and black suede boots.

Archive is around Bee's height, maybe a foot or two shorter. She is painted sky blue and white with light purple and light pink tints and she has light baby blue optics. Archive is very smart and a med bot like Ratchet. She is also slightly arrogant in her medical skills and she absolutely _loves _a good prank. Her holoform is quite pretty with dark brown hair, bright blue eyes and pale skin with light freckles. Her holoform is almost always wearing a dark grey fitted tank top with a short sleeved sky blue and white jacket, light blue shorts with light purple tints and blue converse with pink shoelaces.

Rhema is a very quiet sparkling, barely a few weeks old human time, and is bright yellow like her sire. She is utterly tiny and usually in Bee or Archive's carrying hold. She is very happy all the time though especially when she's watching Ironhide make things explode (which is usually the twins, either one).

Right now, I was hurrying to the main room, where the newest autobots were going to meet Theodore and the President of the United States, President Obama.

"Iley." A cool voice greeted me. Archive with little Rhema in his hands started half walking half jogging with me. She slipped a very tired Rhema into her carrying hold before shooting a grin at me. "How are you?"

"I'm good, thanks." I returned her grin, smiling warmly. "What about you and Rhema...and Bee?" I rose an eyebrow plate as her face plates glowed blue in embarrassment.

"Rhema is fine. She's learning some Cybertronian and a few Earthian words." Archive grinned. "And Bee is...amazing! Especially interfacing..." She mock whispered this as I bit my lip and giggled. "He's got real talent with his fingers..."

Then someone cleared their throat. We stopped and spun around to see a pissed off Ratchet and highly amused Optimus.

"That is not something I need to hear, youngling." Ratchet said angrily.

"I am not a youngling anymore, Opiluk!" Archive said sounding furious. Ratchet just huffed.

"Archive, Ratchet, that is enough." Optimus said firmly, walking to stand next to me and giving them a stern look. "We need to meet Director Galloway and President Obama." He turned to me. "Ready, Ambassador Witwicky?"

My lip quirked up one side but I took his offered arm, hooking it with mine. Me and Optimus had gotten pretty coupley over the past couple weeks and I've gotten a bit...clingy but Ratchet said it's usual. If a pregnant Cybertronian femme wasn't sparkmated (which wasn't often), they would often stay close to their pre-bonded, which was what Optimus was to me.

And Ratchet had already confirmed that they were having a mech. A boy. A handsome little mech with his father's eyes and his maternal grandparents powers.

As we got into the main room, I saw Theodore and President Obama and another unknown man on the platform with Uncle John, Will and Epps. I smiled at Theodore who gave me a quick nod.

"Ambassador Witwicky." Theodore greeted. "Mr. President, this is Iley Witwicky, the ambassador for the Cybertronian, human and magical affairs. Ambassador Witwicky, President Barack Obama and the American Minister of Magic, Regulus Black." Minister Black was a tall, handsome man with trimmed raven hair and haunted grey eyes. He looked to be in his late 20's, early 30's and wore a black suit with a nice grey tie.

"A pleasure, Ambassador." Minister Black said in a smooth half American, half British voice.

"It's truly wonderful to meet the woman or femme did you call them?" The President asked Jazz who gave him a thumbs up. "Who saved the world from disaster. Your world thanks you, Ms. Witwicky."

"Please call me Iley. Both of you." I said, silently buzzing with the fact that the freaking president was thanking me!

"It's nice to meet you Iley." Minister Black drawled. Will then took charge, introducing the new arrivals including little Rhema. Rhema took a quick liking to the President who chuckled in amusement.

The meeting went well, I supposed. We signed some contracts that Tonks had demanded before she left, magical contracts. It stated that the government could not turn their back on the Autobots or hunt them down. No matter what.

The President and Theodore left, Minister Black being the only one left. He stared curiously at me and, to my shock, said, "So you are Sirius' goddaughter."

I blinked at him. "What?"

He ignored that. "I know you despise the Potter's, and I understand that, but your grandmother Dorea Potter was formally a Black so that makes you related to me. And one of the very strict rule of the Black's is that family comes first." He tilted his head and before I could say anything else, he had walked down the stairwell and was out of the room where he had a portkey waiting.

"What just happened?" Archive said in bewilderment from her place by Bee and Rhema.

"I think I just got a family member." I said still in shock.


	16. Chapter 16

Twisted Lanes

Summary: Iley Potter-Witwicky knew she was strange with the whole 'parents-sending-her-to-the-Dursleys-and-abandoning-her-thing' but when her adoptive brother Sam brings home an alien car and sends her and her best friends, Mikaela and Danielle on a great adventure , she realizes it's about to get a whole lot stranger.

* * *

Fem!Squib!Harry. Optimus/fem!Harry. Ron!Ginny!Molly!Hermione!Dumbledore!Potters!Snape!Wizarding World!bashing. Protective!Possessive!Optimus. Ironhide/Tonks. Mikaela/Sam. Good!BWL

* * *

Optimus Prime's Holoform is played by Colin O' Donoghue

Bee's Holoform is played by Liam Hemsworth

Ironhide's Holoform is played by Dwayne Johnson

Ratchet's Holoform is played by Ryan Reynolds

Jazz's Holoform is played by Shemar Moore

Iley Potter-Witwicky is played by Lily Collins

Nymphadora Tonks is played by Zooey Deschanel

Yvonne Forrest is played by Nina Dobrev

Arcee's Holoform is played by Dreama Walker

Chromia's Holoform is played by Lea Michele

Flareup's Holoform is played by Amy Smart

Mudflap's Holoform is played by Finn Harries

Skids holoform is played by Jack Harries

Sunstreaker's holoform is played by Alex Pettyfer

Sideswipe's holoform is played by Zac Efron

Wheeljack's holoform is played by Chris Pine

Mirage's holoform is played by Joseph Morgan

First Aid's holoform is played by Jensen Ackles

Moonracer's holoform is played by Sandra Bullock

Archive's Holoform is played by Anna Popplewell

* * *

"Well, that was unexpected." Optimus chuckled, tapping his fingers on his desk. "My spark, _move._" I gave a huff from where I seated on his desk in his office.

"You spend too much time with Jazz and Hide." I mumbled before plopping onto his lap. I was a month in and I was super cuddly and wanted more energon (for the sparkling) and I was craving energon goodies which was confusing at first since I had no idea what it was.

"You spend too much time with Ms. Forrest and Ms. Banes." Optimus retorted as he continued on doing his work like he didn't have me hanging off his chest.

It was very admirable, really.

"I do not!" I huffed, pouting my bottom lip out. "Besides they're like the only girls here. Other than Archive and the Triplets but Chromia hates me and I barely know Arcee or Flareup."

Optimus frowned. "Chromia hates you?"

"Yeah. You didn't notice?" He shook his head looking troubled.

"Relax, handsome, I'll be fine." I said nonchalantly. Optimus smiled, pressing his lip plates to the top of my head.

"I do not doubt that. You are a force to be reckoned with, my Iley." Optimus said calmly, returning to his work. I frowned. God, this guy has too much work.

Optimus suddenly stopped and leaned back. I grinned, cuddling into his warm chest. "Iley...after the sparkling is born, I would like to spark mate with you." I still, shock filling my chest. "I apologize if this is too soon..." He started, worry obvious through his voice.

"I'd love to Optimus." I said, twisting around and kissing him. He immediately wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me into a deeper, more passionate kiss.

As we broke away, he leaned down, our foreheads touching. "I really do love you." He murmured. My eyes glimmered.

"I love you too." I snuggled up to him. He went back to his work. "But we need a name. I was thinking Iley the Second." He stilled. "Or Gideon. I like Gideon."

I could feel him chuckling under me. "What's wrong with Gideon or Iley the Second?" I demanded.

"It will be a boy." He swore.

"So Gideon."

"No Gideon." He said firmly. "How about...Mount?"

"No way." I shook my head. "I put my foot down. How about Spencer?"

"No. Electro?" He asked. A quirked an eyebrow plate. Electro? Ew.

"Nope. Derek?"

"No. Noir?" He asked.

"Are you joking? How about Aaron?"

* * *

I gave Mirage a smile. "Hello, Ms. Witwicky." He greeted loosely. I rolled my optics. Always with the Ms. Witwicky.

"I need a name." I said. He rose an eyebrow plate. "A name for the sparkling. And Optimus is not help. I mean seriously, I'm not naming my kid Electro." Mirage frowned at the name. "I know."

"How about Shockside?" He offered.

"Shockside?" Archive demanded. "Ew. Metalstrike. It's strong, powerful and mechs won't mess with 'em." I stared at her.

"Metalstrike Prime?" Mirage made a face.

"Oh like Shockside Prime is better." She scoffed.

"How about Chrome Prime?" Ironhide offered. I glared at him. I wasn't gonna name my kid with a name so close to Chromia's. "So that's a no?"

"How about the Jazz Man the Second?" Jazz offered. Yvonne, who was on his shoulder, smacked the side of his face. "Ow femme!" He cried out. She rolled her eyes.

"I like the name Chrome." Chromia rolled in the lunchroom, a smirk on her face. Fugly bitch. I glowered at her a dark look on my face.

"I don't." I sneered at her. Huffing, I stalked off towards the med bay where Ratchet would be examining me.

* * *

"Your vitals seem to be good."Ratchet grumbled. "And...let's see if its going to a mech or femme..." He mused to himself but Optimus shook his head.

"Surely it will be a mech, Ratchet." He rumbled. I rolled my emerald optics.

"Spill, Ratch. Iley or Gideon." I said. Optimus shook head dryly at my human names. Ratchet hummed around his equipment for a mere second before smirking.

"Congratulations. You're having a little femme." He said smugly. I blinked. The cube was a chick? Cool.

Surprising but cool.

"Iley it is!"

"We will not be naming our sparkling a human name, my precious!"

"HOW DARE YOU! I AM NO BLOODY RING!"

"What are you talking about...?"

* * *

I was still grumbling about the little precious comment when I was curling into Optimus' chest. "Go to sleep, little one." He cooed. I huffed. I was not little, thank you very much but I did what he asked, drifting to sleep as my optics offlined.

* * *

_Dream_

_I was in a compartment, a train compartment from what I could see. Alex was there, dressed in his uniform, tie loosened around his pale neck. In the compartment with him was five kids. One girl had bushy brown hair and bucked teeth, it was kinda cute actually. Another girl was Chinese looking with long black hair and large brown doe eyes. There was a boy finally with sandy colored hair and a pudgy body. There was another girl with icy blond hair and cold blue eyes and the final girl was of Indian descent with a Ravenclaw tie._

_"So you got a resort__?" The bushy haired girl asked._

_"Yeah." Alex laughed, grinning at her. "Ravenclaw once more, Hermione." Hermione giggled. "But it was weird. He flipped out at the meeting saying someone was watching us. He said a spell and turned back into his grandfatherly persona. I can't believe my dad worships him." I smiled then realized I was in a ghostly human form. _

_"I can't believe what happened this year." The Indian girl gasped. "I mean, you faced Voldemort." I felt my head lighten. A 11 year old faced **Voldemort? **_

_"Don't remind me." Alex shuddered. "And I killed him." _

_"Good." The icy blond sniffed. "No one needs that slimy monster in our society anyways." There were a few murmurs of agreement but Alex still looked troubled. _

* * *

I shook myself awake as Optimus stumbled out. "Op?" I mumble.

"New Autobots just landed." He informed me. "I have to go. I love you, my spark." I stared at him for another moment as he left and I drifted back to sleep.

* * *

**Hey, if anyone has a good name for the cube, could you PM or review it? Thank ya'll - Shooter**


	17. Chapter 17

Twisted Lanes

Summary: Iley Potter-Witwicky knew she was strange with the whole 'parents-sending-her-to-the-Dursleys-and-abandoning-her-thing' but when her adoptive brother Sam brings home an alien car and sends her and her best friends, Mikaela and Danielle on a great adventure , she realizes it's about to get a whole lot stranger.

* * *

Fem!Squib!Harry. Optimus/fem!Harry. Ron!Ginny!Molly!Hermione!Dumbledore!Potters!Snape!Wizarding World!bashing. Protective!Possessive!Optimus. Ironhide/Tonks. Mikaela/Sam. Good!BWL

* * *

Optimus Prime's Holoform is played by Colin O' Donoghue

Bee's Holoform is played by Liam Hemsworth

Ironhide's Holoform is played by Dwayne Johnson

Ratchet's Holoform is played by Ryan Reynolds

Jazz's Holoform is played by Shemar Moore

Iley Potter-Witwicky is played by Lily Collins

Nymphadora Tonks is played by Zooey Deschanel

Yvonne Forrest is played by Nina Dobrev

Arcee's Holoform is played by Dreama Walker

Chromia's Holoform is played by Lea Michele

Flareup's Holoform is played by Amy Smart

Mudflap's Holoform is played by Finn Harries

Skids holoform is played by Jack Harries

Sunstreaker's holoform is played by Alex Pettyfer

Sideswipe's holoform is played by Zac Efron

Wheeljack's holoform is played by Chris Pine

Mirage's holoform is played by Joseph Morgan

First Aid's holoform is played by Jensen Ackles

Moonracer's holoform is played by Sandra Bullock

Archive's Holoform is played by Anna Popplewell

* * *

_"Mother! Dad!" Why were her dreams always about her former family. Her father was as fucking handsome as ever. His hair was too messy as black like the midnight sky. Hazel eyes were underneath a pair of eyeglasses and there was laugh lines in his handsome face. He wore a Gryffindor red robe (satin, I observed) that was open to reveal a black suit with a neat gold tie. _

_Next to him was Lilian Mae Potter. Her hair, a bloody scarlet color, was twisted in a neat bun. Dark green eyes rakes across her son's Ravenclaw blue tie, disgust well hidden in her eyes. Pale skin, flushed in the cheeks beautifully, is contrasted deeply to the scarlet skirt, a long white button up and black shoes. Her shirt is unbutton four buttons, with breasts nearly popping out. _

_It disgusts me. _

_Next to them is two girls. Twins, 7 years old with wide green eyes and flowing golden locks. Both wearing adorable dresses. The one on the left wears a red one and the right wears a green one. _

_Lily's mouth pinches together. "Alexander." She says, voice cold and cordial. Alex ignores her. _

_The two girls break away from Lily to hug Alex tightly. "Al!" They cry out. _

_"Hey, Rosalie." He grins at the green dressed girl. "Hey, Dorea." He greets at the red dressed one. They pout before Rosalie sticks by Alex and Dorea immediately zig-zags to James who scoops her hair. _

_It confuses me greatly. _

_Lily, stiff as ever, walks towards the Floo system. _

_James and Alex exchange a look as she disappears through the system and silently Alex casts a look to his father. _

_"I miss her." He states, shoulders stiff. _

_It takes James whole being to not start crying in from of his peers. _

* * *

_I miss her, _I woke up that sentence pounding in my head. My daddy and my brother _misses _me. That makes my heart pound as I sit up. My heart - _no...**spark** - _is really pounding and I close my optics.

_Any day_

_Any day_

_Any day_

It's been 4 months and 30 days and counting. I'm due any day. Optimus and I have decided on three names to decide from for our little femme. The first one was from Ratchet. Sunchaser. I guess on Cybertron, there was a singer named Sunchaser and unlike the other singer's, she was humble and beautiful and grateful.

The next one Regulus actually suggested. Cassiopeia. It was his aunt's name. Apparently she was one of the nicer aunts who actually liked Sirius and Regulus and the other siblings. The Black's only tolerated one another.

The last name was from Archive. Sapphira. She had a little sister named Sapphira but Sapphira was killed by Starscream in the very start of the war. I really liked that name too.

My spark pounded.

**.: Are you alright, my mate?: **Optimus. He really was amazing. I wonder how he was in bed...

**.:My spark?:**

Oops...**.:Sorry, I'm fine just...my spark keeps pounding. It's uncomfortable.: **I sighed over the private comm.

Silence...

Did I break Optimus? Fuck.

**.: Maybe you should go to Ratchet. See if it's something with the sparkling.: **Optimus' worried statement said. I groaned, gripping my blanket and burying myself in my pillows. (Actually in Optimus and I's pillows)

**.: It's probably nothing and I'm being paran...-.: **I still as a sharp pain sent through my chest and then I felt like my chest was being ripped apart. I screamed into the link as darkness overcame me.

* * *

**I am so fucking sorry it's so short. Also thank you for Isali for the name Sunchaser and HolloweenGirl for Sapphira and Cassiopeia. Please review which name you like better and I'll try to update soon. Peace and butterflies, my crazy bananas! - Shooters **


	18. Chapter 18

Twisted Lanes

Summary: Iley Potter-Witwicky knew she was strange with the whole 'parents-sending-her-to-the-Dursleys-and-abandoning-her-thing' but when her adoptive brother Sam brings home an alien car and sends her and her best friends, Mikaela and Danielle on a great adventure , she realizes it's about to get a whole lot stranger.

* * *

Fem!Squib!Harry. Optimus/fem!Harry. Ron!Ginny!Molly!Hermione!Dumbledore!Potters!Snape!Wizarding World!bashing. Protective!Possessive!Optimus. Ironhide/Tonks. Mikaela/Sam. Good!BWL

* * *

"Welcome back." A high amused female voice stated as the darkness blinked away. I was back in the desert with the Primes.

Again.

"Why is it whenever I want to go to bed, I end up near my former family or you guys?" I demanded, face scrunched in confusion.

"You're just lucky?" A shorter Prime said sassily.

"Mute it." The gruff Prime said in unamusement.

"Why are you so mean to me?" The Sassy Prime demanded, popping out his hip. Oh my god, is there gay Robots? I thought to myself.

"You and fucking Nov-!" He started.

"Enough!" The Leader Prime roared. He turned to me. I, in my human form, gave him a stern look and popped out my hip not unlike the Sassy Prime. "Iley Judith Witwicky." I quirked an eyebrow. "Your former magic is still connected to you giving you views of your younger sibling."

I stared at him in disbelief. "Sassy Gay Prime, give me some good news!" Sassy Gay Prime or SGP cackled.

"I love this femme!" He grinned.

"Mute it!" Gruff Prime growled. "Continue." He ordered.

Leader Prime looked aggrivated. "Why is it that I have such stupid family members?" He muttered, more to himself.

"You can't choose your family. You just have to deal with them.'' I said. Female Prime smiled gracefully.

"You are quite wise, my dear Iley." Her optics sparkled. I gave her a sheepish smile. "Your sparkling's spark should be out of your chest and in her new body. I guess you should go." She smiled gently. "And to be fair, I think the name Cassiopeia is quite a lovely name."

And then they disappeared.

* * *

I gave a tired moan as my optics began to blink on. I really hated when they did that. "Morning, femme." Ratchet's gruff voice grunted out. "At least you were unconcious when you went into birth. We didn't have the right stuff to knock you completely out for the procedure so I was just going to hit you with my wrench. Don't look at me like that, Prime!"

My optics were completely on and I focused onto the squirming bundle in Optimus' arms. It was dwarfed in Optimus' arms and was light blue and light purple.

"Cassiopeia." I muttered. Both turned to me. I cleared my scratchy voice. "I think we should name her Cassiopeia." I stated looking from robot to robot. Optimus shook it off and smiled warmly.

"Of course, beloved." He murmured, reaching over and pressing a kiss to my forehead. I focused on my baby girl, my little Cass.

"Now gimme my kid." I demanded. Optimus chuckled but gently handed her over. As I took her, an electric jerk went through my arms and I felt... _connected _to her.

"Looks like Cassiopeia began the bond." Ratchet muttered. I frowned as love and adoring feelings came through this "bond". I looked down at the girl. her optics were a vibrant blue like Optimus'.

I smiled warmly. "Hi there, baby." I murmured. "I'm your momma. The old grump is your Uncle Hatchet." Ratchet snarled at the nickname but Optimus' just laughed."The handsome robot over there is your daddy. But you probably know that already." I cooed, stealing a glance up at Optimus who was beaming. "We're in a war, baby, but don't worry. Daddy and Mommy'll keep you safe and sound. Besides," I glanced up. "I'm pretty sure your Uncle Hide would kill anyone who'd attempt to harm you."

Cassiopeia gave a whirl and a click.

"She's so adorable!" Yvonne cooed as she came on Jazz's shoulder. I beamed at her as Ratchet glowered at the oncoming robots. I looked over the Cybertronians and frowned. Someone was missing.

A lightbult went off in my head. "Optimus, where's Chromia?" I asked, tilting my head up at him. His face turned stony along with everyone else's faces as a somber silence went over the room.

"Chromia has joined the Decepticons." He said quietly. My eyes widened in disbelief.

"Oh my god. Flareup. Arcee. I'm so sor-" I started but was cut off by Arcee's hand, a firm look on her face.

"We figured something like this would happen. Our bond with her was stretching and when you went into stasis, she finally broke it. She even attacked Ironhide and the Lambo twins." Arcee said, pain obvious in her voice.

"It doesn't matter." I said softly. "She's still family." The Triplet - well, now Twin - sisters gave a weak nod.

"Dibs on being godmother!" Yvonne spoke through the uncomfortable silence.

"THAT IS MY ROLE!" Mikaela shrieked.


End file.
